And Then You
by Ireth Hollow
Summary: Nunca pensara vir a precisar dela tanto assim. Draco/Hermione
1. 1 Poções

**N/a: **Esta long foi escrita para o Make The Ferret Smile da secção Draco/Hermione do fórum 6Vassouras, que é um projecto de fics leves, pelo que esta não conterá Angst ou Drama; apenas Romance e, eventualmente, Comédia. É uma resposta ao desafio proposto pela Dark e a Mismi. Neste caso, obedece à seguinte situação: _Draco trocará de lugar com Lavender Brown e, por algum motivo, não consegue destrocar no termino da aula. (Em Tons de Laranja, da Mismi). _Obviamente, a Mismi autorizou.

Se acharem que vale a pena, deixem a vossa opinião.

* * *

**And Then You**

_por Ireth Hollow_

* * *

**1. Poções**

As aulas com Slughorn eram quase uma bênção, quando comparadas com as de Snape. _Quase,_ porque a ausência da parcialidade do antigo professor não era suficiente para a fazer esquecer o protagonismo injusto de Harry. Nunca pensara vir a sentir inveja do amigo, mas não havia como negar: o facto de ter sido relegada para o lugar de segunda melhor estava a enlouquecê-la. Ainda para mais, não era justo! Afinal, o outro não era assim tão bom a preparar Poções; toda a sua recém-adquirida perícia era fruto de uma mera batotice!

Outro factor que contribuía para a sua irritação era o aparente à-vontade com que os outros lidavam com o assunto. Ron e Ginny, ambos na posse do segredo, não viam mal nenhum nisso; os restantes Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs e Ravenclaws davam-se por contentes pela sorte dos Slytherins ter acabado.

Por falar em Slytherins, Draco Malfoy estava quase tão zangado como ela. Sempre fora o preferido de Snape e, embora não fosse tão brilhante como ela própria, era um aluno acima da média. Era, pois, perfeitamente compreensível que ele se sentisse injustiçado…

_Oh, Merlin, não acredito que cheguei ao cúmulo de me identificar com aquele furão preconceituoso!_

Realmente, sentir tais coisas pelo seu arqui-inimigo não era saudável. No entanto, era cada vez mais difícil impedir que os seus pensamentos tomassem esse rumo, ao ver que os falsos triunfos de Harry continuavam. Simultaneamente, as ridículas suspeitas que o Rapaz-que-sobreviveu insistia em lançar sobre os ombros do loiro começavam a exasperá-la, ao ponto de sentir _pena _por quem não devia.

– Hermione – sussurrou Ron, interrompendo as suas reflexões com a habitual impaciência. – O que fizeste para engrossar a tua poção?

– Porque não perguntas ao Príncipe das Poções? – rugiu ela, em surdina. – A dele está muito mais grossa do que a minha… perfeita como sempre!

A sua imitação de Slughorn não passou despercebida ao grupo de Slytherins que trabalhava atrás deles. De imediato, um coro de gargalhadas abafadas coroou as suas palavras, quase como se considerassem que tinha sido um deles a proferi-las. A morena limitou-se a fitá-los por cima do ombro, discretamente, ao passo que o ruivo não se coibiu de os mandar calar, ameaçadoramente. Depois, baixando ainda mais o tom de voz, voltou a dirigir-se à amiga, repreensivo:

– Não sejas assim. Até parece que tens ciúmes do Harry!

Ela não lhe respondeu, dado que continuava atenta ao que se passava na mesa de trás. Algo séria, fitava uns olhos cinzentos, dos quais emanava não malícia, mas sim concordância. Pelos vistos, Malfoy não achara a sua observação digna de risos… Quase podia jurar que ele a mirava de outro modo, como se só agora tivesse descoberto que ela existia, como se não estivesse a manter contacto visual com a filha de Muggles que tantas vezes desafiara e provocara. Incomodada, voltou a concentrar-se no seu trabalho.

Durante o resto da aula, manteve o olhar na sua poção e nas instruções oficiais, trabalhando o melhor e mais depressa que podia. O seu preparado apresentava, agora, quatro das cinco características referenciadas no manual; faltava-lhe, apenas, conseguir transmitir-lhe o _aspecto cremoso da maionese. _Sabia, graças aos comentários nada discretos do professor, que Harry já o tinha conseguido, facto que apenas contribuía para a irritar mais do que ela já estava.

Se quisesse, podia melhorar rapidamente a aparência da sua poção, bastando-lhe dar uma vista de olhos ao muito rabiscado livro do amigo. Contudo, o seu código de ética pessoal não lhe permitia fazer tamanha trafulhice; era preferível apresentar uma poção q_uase_ perfeita, mas honesta.

A campainha interrompeu os habituais elogios ao _magnífico trabalho do jovem Potter_, levando-a a suspirar de alívio. Estava farta daquelas injustiças, da expressão de regozijo contido do seu amigo batoteiro, da sua própria derrota. Mas o que poderia fazer? Desonesto ou não, Harry era o seu melhor amigo e ela não podia obrigá-lo a desistir daquele esquema, por mais apetecível que a ideia de destruir o maldito livro se revelasse. Sabia, por experiência própria, que falar com ele de nada adiantaria…

Tentando manter uma expressão neutra, declinou a sugestão dos amigos para que os acompanhasse até à Sala Comum, e dirigiu-se à biblioteca, pensando lá encontrar o alívio de que carecia. E, efectivamente, ao ver-se rodeada de livros e verdadeira sabedoria, pôde relaxar e esquecer o seu infortúnio, embora não por muito tempo, a julgar pela aproximação de um certo loiro.

Draco Malfoy avançava na sua direcção, de queixo erguido e arrogante, um sorriso irónico e algo cansado na face. Sem pedir licença, apoiou-se na mesa que ela ocupava, impedindo-a de continuar a folhear o livro de Transfiguração.

– O que queres, Malfoy?

Ele fungou, divertido, perante a exasperação com que ela se lhe dirigiu.

– O mesmo que tu, parece-me – respondeu, maliciosamente. – Ouvi o teu pequeno… comentário, na aula, e quis-me parecer que estás aborrecida com o Potter e o seu _súbito_ talento.

A morena engoliu em seco, incapaz de negar tal afirmação. O sorriso dele alargou-se instantaneamente, perante tal reacção. Até agora, tudo estava a correr como tinha planeado.

– Bem me pareceu.

Finalmente, Granger reagiu às suas palavras propositadamente presunçosas, ao rolar os olhos nas órbitas, impacientemente.

– E então?

– Calma, Granger, vim em paz! Não é preciso toda essa agressividade! Deixa-me dizer-te que a tua ira está muito mal direccionada…

– Cala-te, Malfoy – interrompeu ela, num tom furioso. – Dispenso a tua opinião.

– Como queiras, mas espero que saibas o quanto os meus conselhos te poderiam ajudar. Isto é, se eu me desse a esse trabalho, claro.

Recebeu mais um olhar assassino, que ignorou sem qualquer dificuldade. Irritar a Gryffindor estava a tornar-se mais fácil do que deveria ser, demasiado simples para o seu gosto. Ela estava tão perto de explodir que não se podia arriscar a provocá-la ainda mais – ainda que essa ideia fosse tentadora –, se queria que o seu plano funcionasse.

– Mas não foi para te ajudar que vim aqui, graças a Salazar! E acredita que falar contigo não é a melhor maneira de ocupar o meu tempo, portanto, ouve com atenção – fez uma pausa dramática, teatral. – Estás tão farta do protagonismo do Potter como eu… Porque não acabar com isso?

Por um segundo, pôde vislumbrar um brilho de curiosidade a trespassar aqueles olhos castanhos. Interiormente, sentiu o júbilo que a sua vitória lhe traria – sim, porque ela tinha gostado indubitavelmente da sua ideia. Porém, uma estranha prudência, derivada dos cuidados que a sua missão para o Lord das Trevas lhe exigia, aconselhou-o a não festejar já.

E, de facto, um segundo depois, a curiosidade tinha dado lugar à indignação.

– Estás a insinuar que eu me uniria a ti contra o meu melhor amigo? – indagou ela, num misto de ira e ultraje. – Vai sonhando, Malfoy.

Não seu deu por vencido; afinal, a semente da curiosidade já fora lançada. Restava-lhe esperar, dizer as palavras certas e, com tempo, ela cresceria. Então, Granger cairia aos seus pés, implorando-lhe que lhe explicasse aquelas palavras. Todavia, por enquanto, seria cauteloso.

– Tu é que sabes – disse, fingindo despreocupação. – Mas, se mudares de ideias, sabes onde me encontrar.

E deu meia volta, sorrindo para consigo mesmo.

_As cartas estão lançadas, Granger, e tu acabarás por me implorar para que te deixe jogar._

**xxx**

Por mais que tentasse, não conseguia tirar o discurso de Malfoy da cabeça. Revia uma e outra vez as suas expressões faciais, analisava as suas palavras, tentava adivinhar as suas intenções. Felizmente, ele nunca fora muito discreto, pelo que pôde concluir com segurança que ele pretendia, muito simplesmente, pôr fim à sorte de Harry, recuperando, deste modo, algum do seu anterior prestígio e, pelo caminho, humilhando o rival.

Para seu grande horror, Hermione deu por si a pensar que também ela gostaria de acabar com aquela farsa, se bem que sem provocar qualquer dano ao amigo. Não conseguiu impedir-se de imaginar os meios que os dois, ela e o Slytherin, utilizariam; chegou mesmo a tentar conceber como seria trabalhar com ele, como uma equipa.

Mentalmente, amaldiçoou o loiro e as suas ideias por lançarem sobre ela aquela expectativa, aquele desejo de fazer justiça. Se já antes sentia uma muito justificada aversão por ele, agora ainda gostava menos dele. Como é que ele se atrevera a brincar com as suas ambições, tentando manipular a sua vontade para a levar a trair um amigo? Aquilo era quase demasiado rebuscado para alguém tão mesquinho e impaciente como o Malfoy que conhecia!

No entanto, ele não iria levar o seu plano avante. Por muito pouco que gostasse do que Harry andava a fazer, nunca o atraiçoaria. No dia seguinte, procuraria o loiro e dir-lhe-ia que não estava interessada na sua odiosa proposta. Depois disso, continuaria atenta, para o caso de ele tentar agir por conta própria.

**xxx**

Quando entrou na sala para assistir a mais uma aula de Poções, estava excepcionalmente bem-disposta. Nem a perspectiva de mais uma _excelente poção de Mr. Potter_ conseguia apagar aquele curvar de lábios ligeiramente malicioso, nem descolorir as suas bochechas rosadas. E tudo isso graças a Malfoy e à expressão que ele fizera, após ter-lhe comunicado a sua decisão: um misto de surpresa e desagrado. Nem os seus olhos, habitualmente tão despidos de emoção, tinham escapado, apresentando algo semelhante a desilusão. Era quase como se lhe tivesse dado uma (merecida) bofetada!

Cerca de cinco minutos depois, recebeu mais uma boa notícia: nesse dia, iriam testar as poções Polisuco que tinham vindo a desenvolver, ao longo do mês anterior. Era quase como se Slughorn estivesse sintonizado com as suas emoções e quisesse mantê-la satisfeita!

Sabia que o seu trabalho tinha sido irrepreensível. Afinal, já tinha preparado aquela poção, com apenas doze anos, e fora muito bem sucedida. Desta vez, nem Harry com o seu livro cabulado conseguiriam fazer melhor! De facto, quando o professor contornou os caldeirões da turma, observando o aspecto e a consistência dos preparados, pôde observar o modo como os seus olhos se arregalavam de espanto, perante a sua poção.

– Observem, meninos, um exemplo irrepreensível do aspecto que uma poção Polisuco deve apresentar. Muitos parabéns, Miss Granger, acaba de ganhar cinquenta pontos para a sua equipa!

A morena não escondeu o seu sorriso, nem se coibiu de deitar um olhar de soslaio a Harry, que a fitava, também sorridente, e a Malfoy, que tinha a cabeça baixa e os punhos cerrados.

– A poção de Mr. Potter também está muito bem, como podem ver. Faltava, apenas, conseguir aquela coloração que Miss Granger obteve. De resto, tudo muito bem – continuou o professor, como se pensasse que o rapaz precisasse de ser apaziguado.

Depois, fez mais alguns comentários não tão simpáticos acerca dos restantes preparados, antes de lhes explicar como se processaria a testagem das poções. Por motivos de segurança, iriam utilizar, apenas, as duas melhores poções, pelo que a turma se deveria dividir em dois grupos, um em torno do caldeirão de Harry, outro em redor do de Hermione. Uma vez aí, o professor distribuiria copos e um fio de cabelo de um aluno aleatório para que eles pudessem sentir a _invulgar actuação desta magnífica poção._

Com exclamações de resignação e impaciência, os jovens apressaram-se a convergir para um dos caldeirões mencionados e receberam o restante material, distribuído por um entusiasmado Slughorn. Seguiram-se algumas imprecações e interjeições de nojo, à medida que cada porção de líquido ia adquirindo uma consistência e coloração diferente.

No copo da morena, bailava um fluido rosado, semelhante a batido de morango. Preparava-se para dar um gole, desejando que o sabor estivesse de acordo com o aspecto, quando algo frio pousou, ao de leve, no seu cotovelo, retendo-a com suavidade. Virou o tronco para o lado, deparando-se com Malfoy, que lhe sorria maliciosamente, com uma bebida lilás na mão.

– Agora percebo porque é que recusaste a minha proposta: já sabias que eras capaz de o derrotar. Tiro-te o chapéu, Granger – ou tirava, se o tivesse.

A rapariga inclinou ligeiramente a cabeça, como se estivesse a tentar detectar um segundo sentido naquelas palavras. No entanto, não encontrou qualquer insulto, nem nenhuma ameaça velada, nem nada mais do que a leve malícia que o caracterizava.

– O que queres, Malfoy?

– _Dèja vu_, Granger. Até parece que não sabes perguntar outra coisa… Não posso simplesmente felicitar-te?

Ignorou o olhar desconfiado dela e, num gesto lento e deliberado, encostou o seu copo ao dela, em jeito de brinde. Depois, ergueu-o à sua frente e, com os olhos postos nela, bebeu rapidamente a mistura, quase sem pestanejar. Um segundo depois, ela imitava-o, ainda intrigada.

Tiveram apenas tempo para pousar os copos na mesa mais próxima, antes de se começarem a contorcer, à semelhança dos restantes alunos. A transformação era sempre incomodativa, até dolorosa, por mais vezes que se recorresse à poção, e os seus utilizadores acabavam inevitavelmente no chão, com a respiração ofegante e o corpo húmido do suor.

Quando recuperou o domínio de si, Hermione levantou-se, experimentando o novo corpo. Era mais rígido do que o seu, indubitavelmente mais forte, mas não mais alto que ela própria. As suas vestes não estavam de todo desajustadas, pelo que não se sentiu muito desconfortável. Olhou, então, em redor, procurando associar os seus anteriores colegas às novas caras, umas lívidas e outras desorientadas, com que se ia deparando. Pensou ter reconhecido o olhar confiante de Harry no rosto de Hannah Abbot, e a falta de graciosidade de Ron no corpo de Zacharias Smith, para seu óbvio desagrado.

Alguém abafou uma gargalhada, à sua esquerda. Instintivamente, voltou-se na direcção do som e deparou-se com uma Lavender Brown de sorriso enviesado. Reconheceu-o imediatamente e, não obstante a desconfiança com que antes o tratara, não pôde evitar rir-se também.

– Estás ridículo, Malfoy! Ou deverei dizer, Miss Brown?

– Não podes falar muito, Granger. De nós os dois, eu ainda sou o mais bem parecido – volveu ele, quase sem malícia. – Até _tu_ és menos agressiva à vista do que a Weasley!

Instintivamente, levou uma mão ao cabelo e constatou que era, de facto, ruivo. Só depois de o alívio de estar num corpo feminino passar é que registou o que o outro dissera, de facto. Sentiu o seu queixo descair ligeiramente. Será que tinha ouvido bem? Draco Malfoy teria mesmo dito que o seu aspecto era melhor do que de Ginny? Não, não era possível, devia ter ouvido mal… Não pôde, contudo, averiguar o assunto, dado que Slughorn tinha exigido a atenção de todos:

– Juntem-se dois a dois e venham até à minha secretária, para eu vos examinar e prestar qualquer esclarecimento adicional.

A morena-agora-ruiva deitou um olhar de soslaio aos seus dois amigos, apenas para constatar que já se tinham juntado e se dirigiam para a fila, falando animadamente. Aquela era a desvantagem de se pertencer a um trio: era habitual alguém ficar de fora. Teria, pois, de se juntar a algum Ravenclaw ou até a Ernie Macmillan…

– Anda, Granger, quanto mais depressa despacharmos isto, melhor – sussurrou Malfoy, num tom claramente de comando.

A visada limitou-se a fitá-lo de olhos arregalados, espantada com o que acabara de ouvir. O rosto de Lavender contorceu-se, então, num esgar tipicamente Malfoy.

– Não me digas que não sabes funcionar com o corpo da Weasley.

– Não sejas idiota, só fiquei surpreendida por não te importares de ser visto em público com _alguém como eu_.

– Ninguém sabe quem somos, lembras-te? – volveu ele, sem sinais da anterior malícia. – Além do mais, o que interessa? Não é como se tivesses mais alguém com quem formar par.

Ela anuiu, quase sem se aperceber de que acabara de lhe dar razão. Porém, ele não captou o subtil movimento de cabeça dela, por estar ocupado com uma inoportuna sensação de desalento, cuja causa lhe era desconhecida. E assim permaneceu, em silêncio e pensativo, totalmente alheado dos olhares inquisitivos que Hermione lhe lançava.


	2. 2 Imprevisto

**And Then You**

_por Ireth Hollow_

_

* * *

_**2. Imprevisto**

O efeito da poção já passara e a maioria dos alunos já se dirigira para a saída.

Hermione avistou Harry e Ron junto a um dos armários de ingredientes, acenando-lhe insistentemente para que fosse ter com eles. Sacudiu as roupas para as libertar da poeira do chão, onde se estivera a contorcer há bem pouco tempo, e lembrou-se de que não via Malfoy desde que iniciara a transformação que lhe devolveria o seu próprio corpo. Ainda deitou um olhar de relance a toda a sala, procurando o loiro dos seus cabelos, o cinzento dos seus olhos, o escárnio da sua face. No entanto, não o encontrou, pelo que concluiu que já tinha abandonado a aula.

Os amigos estavam excepcionalmente bem-dispostos para quem tinha sofrido uma metamorfose como aquela. Não demorou muito até que compreendesse o motivo: era a sensação de repetir algo que já tinham feito _ilegalmente._

– Com quem fizeste par? – perguntou Ron, do nada.

A morena atrapalhou-se. Não poderia dizer que tinha passado a última hora ao lado de Malfoy, gracejando e conversando quase com _simpatia_. Isso seria inconcebível aos olhos deles – não o era também aos seus?

– Com uma Lavender qualquer – volveu, fingindo indiferença.

O ruivo não tinha reparado na sua atarantação e Harry não reagiu ao tom em que dissera aquela meia verdade, pelo que se foi descontraindo, pouco a pouco. Contudo, não participou na conversa que os outros dois estabeleceram; estava demasiado intrigada com o que se passara na aula para poder prestar atenção a trivialidades como Quidditch e o tamanho dos braços de Zacharias Smith.

Alguém soltou um grito, à sua direita. Reflexivamente, os três viraram-se na direcção do som, as mãos a deslizar para os cabos das varinhas. No entanto, não se passava nada de anormal: tinha sido, apenas, Lavender Brown que se assustara com um qualquer insecto. Ao pensar na diferença entre esta Lavender e a que Malfoy encarnara, Hermione soltou uma gargalhada bem audível, que surpreendeu os rapazes e irritou a outra garota.

– Tinhas mesmo de gozar com ela assim? – repreendeu Ron, embora a sua voz nada tivesse de censura.

A morena encolheu os ombros, sem vontade de explicar o mal-entendido. Em vez disso, colocou-se ao lado de Harry e, com a mão levemente pousada no seu braço, incitou-o a retomar a marcha. Esforçou-se por ouvir o que ele dizia, por rir das suas piadas, por comentar as suas opiniões, mas cedo se deu conta de que a sua mente vogava longe dali, acabando por se remeter a um silêncio educado.

As portas do Salão estavam atafulhadas de estudantes, pelo que tiveram de esperar que o magote avançasse, antes de poderem jantar. Foi nessa altura que Hermione voltou a ver Lavender, acompanhada por Parvati Patil. Ignorou o olhar rancoroso que a primeira lhe lançou e correspondeu ao aceno quase invisível da segunda, mas foi incapaz de se manter calma ao notar a forma como elas fitavam Ron. De imediato, baniu Malfoy da sua mente e focou-se na nova ameaça: o aparente interesse que o ruivo despertara na outra rapariga. Corou, tanto de raiva como de vergonha, e forçou-se a desviar o olhar para qualquer outro lado.

– Hermione – sussurrou Harry, depois de se certificar de que o amigo estava concentrado em ser o centro das atenções femininas. – Está tudo bem? Pareces ausente…

– Não se passa nada – replicou ela, rapidamente, ainda que não ousasse olhá-lo de frente. – Estou só cansada, Harry. É preciso muito trabalho para…

– De que estão a falar? – interrompeu Ron, sem se dar conta do esgar aborrecido com que eles o presentearam.

O outro rapaz garantiu-lhe de que não era nada de importante e apressou-se a desviar a conversa para algo que sabia interessar-lhe: o conteúdo do jantar. Tal deu tempo à jovem para se recompor, razão pela qual brindou Lavender com um sorriso algo pretensioso, quando a voltou a ver. Estranho, ia jurar que ela já tinha entrado… Devia ter voltado atrás, por algum motivo.

_Talvez se tenha esquecido do baralho de tarot, _pensou, maliciosamente, desejando ter com quem partilhar tal pensamento. Fazê-lo com Ron ou Harry estava fora de questão: o primeiro não entenderia e o segundo dificilmente acharia piada. Talvez Ginny, se estivesse bem-disposta. Ou qualquer outra pessoa que não fosse tão boa ao ponto de não conseguir rir-se de uma piadinha inofensiva à custa de outrem. Alguém com um sentido de humor refinado e, simultaneamente, malicioso. Alguém que não tivesse grande estima pela visada. Alguém como…

– Malfoy – disse Luna, que acabara de se juntar ao grupo.

– O quê?! – exclamou a morena, de olhos arregalados e rosto afogueado.

Seria possível que a loira soubesse aquilo em que estivera a pensar?

– Estás tão estranha, Hermione! – queixou-se o ruivo, mirando-a de soslaio, desconfiado. – Estávamos só a comentar que não víamos o nosso _querido amigo_ há algum tempo.

Ela anuiu, expressando compreensão e, intimamente, alívio. Esforçou-se por prestar atenção ao que os amigos diziam; por um lado, para não os alarmar mais, por outro, para fugir aos seus pensamentos. Foi, pois, com relativa alegria que se sentou, finalmente, na mesa da sua equipa, as mãos deslizando para a travessa mais próxima. No entanto, sentiu-se congelar quando Luna sussurrou ao seu ouvido:

– Eu guardo o teu segredo. Não te preocupes.

Assustada, com a respiração irregular, virou-se para a enfrentar, mas ela lá se tinha afastado, de costas para ela.

**xxx**

No dia seguinte, Hermione já não se lembrava do aviso murmurado de Luna nem dos encontros desastrosos com a sua colega de dormitório, Lavender Brown. O que, contudo, continuava na sua memória era tudo o que se relacionava com o Slyhterin – o que, obviamente, era uma estupidez.

Ao longo do dia, a sua mente foi obrigada a lidar com outros assuntos mais _adequados_, embora uma vez ou outra desse por si a ouvir os ecos da voz dele. Como podia não o fazer, se toda a gente parecia especialmente inclinada a impedir que ela o esquecesse? Os seus melhores amigos escolheram debater o modo de vida do loiro durante toda a manhã e, de tarde, Ginny juntou-se-lhes, argumentando que _ele era tão convencido que se dava ao luxo de faltar às aulas_. Para terminar em grande, todos eles assistiram a uma cena caricata: Pansy Parkinson andava em busca do seu amado, com Crabbe e Goyle atrás, por todos os cantos do castelo.

– Blaise, viste o Draco? Não o vejo desde ontem!

O negro não reagiu ao tom histérico com que ela se lhe dirigiu, limitando-se a negar com a cabeça, para desespero da outra Slytherin.

Agora que Hermione pensava nisso, não o tinha visto mais desde que tinham bebido a poção Polisuco. Teria sucedido alguma coisa? Não; o mais provável era que ele quisesse ser o centro das atenções, para não variar. De qualquer modo, não lhe interessava – ela não estava preocupada com ele nem nada do género, pois não?

Enquanto Malfoy se fingia de desaparecido, Lavender Brown não parava de surgir aonde quer que fossem. Ora sorria timidamente na direcção de Ron (deixando a morena algo irritada), ora a fitava maliciosamente, ora parecia quase desesperada. Era estranho, mas podia jurar que aquele ar desamparado não lhe pertencia; ficava muito desajustado no seu rostinho corado. Era quase como se ela o tivesse pedido emprestado a outrem…

Foi com este raciocínio que se encaminhou em direcção à casa-de-banho mais próxima, sozinha e num passo rápido. Insistira para que os amigos fossem jantar, sem esperar por ela. Não foi preciso argumentar muito, dado que o ruivo estava tão esfomeado como de costume. E Harry… a Harry bastou dizer que não se demoraria: ele estava tão absorto em Ginny que mal a ouviu, limitando-se a anuir distraidamente.

Hermione pousou os livros no chão e suspirou, aliviada pela diminuição do barulho. Estava excepcionalmente cansada: cansada de ter de corrigir constantemente o rumo dos seus pensamentos, cansada de tentar manter uma conversa minimamente coerente com os outros, cansada das aulas ridiculamente complicadas de Snape. Abriu a torneira e mergulhou as mãos na água fria que dela saiu. Apressou-se a molhar, também, a face, numa tentativa de apagar o rubor que sabia colori-la, desejando que a água levasse consigo as suas preocupações. Sentiu-se um pouco melhor e, querendo ver até que ponto o seu aspecto estaria mau, deitou uma olhadela de relance ao espelho da parede. Com efeito, viu um rosto afogueado e fatigado, emoldurado por caracóis excepcionalmente rebeldes e parcialmente molhados, ao lado de uma outra face feminina, que a olhava num misto de divertimento e aflição.

O susto de perceber que não estava só fê-la estremecer, em primeiro lugar, e, depois, arfar. Não esperara encontrar mais alguém ali, àquela hora, e muito menos que a sua silenciosa companhia fosse Lavender Brown.

– Assustei-te, Granger?

O cérebro da morena, já refeito da surpresa, fez soar sinos de alarme por dois motivos. O primeiro era, indubitavelmente, o uso do seu apelido, coisa inédita entre as duas colegas de quarto. O segundo prendia-se com o tom _afectado_ com que a outra lhe falara, tão, mas tão parecido com o de outra pessoa…

– Malfoy?!

O sorriso enviesado foi tudo quanto bastou para perceber que estava certa.

**xxx**

Estar no corpo daquela garota não parecera assim tão mau, pelo menos de início. Pudera dar livre curso à tensão que havia acumulado, desde que recebera a sua missão directamente de Voldemort, com brincadeiras semelhantes às que fizera em mais novo. Algumas eram ridículas e totalmente infantis, como conseguir que os Gryffindor perdessem cerca de 50 pontos, ou transtornar a professora Trelawney ao ponto de ela ir afogar as mágoas no seu xerez reles e barato. Outras, contudo, mostravam o quão amadurecera nos últimos tempos, dado que revelavam uma faceta mais premeditada e intencional. Perseguir Granger pelo castelo e espiar todos os seus passos era um exemplo disso, embora não conseguisse evitar uma satisfação igual à que sentia sempre que a humilhava.

Depois, fartou-se de brincar e deparou-se com uma montanha de problemas: alguns dos seus colegas de equipa uniram esforços para o descobrir, o que acabaria inevitavelmente por chegar aos ouvidos de Snape. Ainda para mais, faltara a todas as aulas desse dia, perdera todo o conforto a que estava habituado e tivera de dormir _no chão_ de uma qualquer sala de aula. Era demais para qualquer um e nem mesmo o orgulho de um Malfoy o ajudaria a suportar mais um dia como aquele.

E, acima de tudo isso, receava encontrar a verdadeira Lavender Brown, o que traria indubitavelmente uma maior dose de dificuldades.

Por mais que pensasse, não conseguia descortinar um meio de se desenvencilhar daquele imbróglio. Ponderara ir ter com Slughorn, mas logo descartara essa opção: não estava disposto a permitir que os professores ficassem ao corrente da sua situação. Por isso, teria de recorrer ao ser não docente mais inteligente do castelo – mesmo que essa pessoa fosse Hermione Granger.

Não obstante a humilhação que se adivinhava, voltou a perseguir a rapariga, decidido a falar com ela logo que surgisse uma oportunidade. Não esperava, contudo, que tivesse de a seguir durante quase todo o dia, aguardando por um momento em que os seus amigos a deixassem sozinha. Por Merlin, eles eram praticamente inseparáveis! Num momento de maior aflição, julgara que eles _até_ a acompanhariam à casa-de-banho! Felizmente para si, Granger parecia ansiar tanto por estar só como ele, pois convenceu os amigos a irem jantar sem ela – algo tipicamente Gryffindor, mas deveras útil.

Esperou que os outros rapazes desaparecessem, antes de transpor a porta que a morena deixara entreaberta, o mais silenciosamente possível. Não sabia a que se devia tal cuidado; mais tarde ou mais cedo, teria de se revelar. Talvez quisesse ver como reagiria ela a uma visita tão inesperada? Não, já não estava com disposição para tamanha infantilidade. Teria de haver outro motivo, ainda que ele não soubesse qual.

A Gryffindor estava a lavar a cara num dos lavatórios, alheada da sua presença. Notou que os seus ombros pareciam curvados, como se ela estivesse cansada. E – estaria a ver bem? – as mãos delas estavam a tremer. Sim, sem dúvida, ela não estava no seu melhor. Provavelmente, não lhe seria tão útil como noutra altura, porém, não podia esperar mais.

A água cessou de correr, indicando-lhe que já não teria de aguardar muito mais para que ela se apercebesse da sua presença. Quando se virasse para partir, vê-lo-ia – ou melhor, veria Brown. E, então, ele poderia revelar que o efeito da poção Polisuco não passara, que vivera mais de 24 horas naquele corpo a cheirar a lavanda, comendo quando o Salão estava praticamente vazio e dormindo no solo poeirento. Poderia dizer-lhe que a última conversa que tivera fora com ela, ainda na aula de Poções, e que sentia falta de ser ele mesmo, Draco Malfoy. Iria dizer-lhe que…

De repente, a sua mente deixou de se concentrar no que iria suceder dentro de instantes, para se focar no reflexo que o espelho da parede lhe enviava. A um canto, estava de certo o corpo que tinha adoptado, no entanto, não era nisso que o seu olhar se tinha prendido. Tudo o que ele via era a face de Granger, levemente corada, e aqueles cabelos indisciplinados que ela insistia em manter. Por um segundo, recordou o aspecto dela aquando do baile de Natal, no quarto ano de ambos, e concluiu que ela poderia ser bonita, se quisesse.

O segundo passou e Draco Malfoy amaldiçoou-se por pensar tal coisa.

Então, a rapariga desviou o olhar do seu próprio reflexo e compreendeu que já não estava só.

* * *

**N/a:** Eis o segundo capítulo, depois de algum tempo. Demorei mais do que pretendia, mas a verdade é que estive ocupada com outros assuntos (e está demasiado calor para ficar muito tempo no computador). Um pedido de desculpas a quem esteve à espera. Desejo sinceramente que o capítulo vos tenha agradado e prometo que haverá mais acção no próximo :b

Obrigada a todos os que favoritaram e comentaram ^^

Já sabem, se acharem que vale a pena, deixem comentário. Eu agradeço e até é um incentivo para me despachar a actualizar.


	3. 3 Esclarecimentos

**And Then You**

_por Ireth Hollow_

* * *

**3. Esclarecimentos**

Hermione estava sem fala, dividida pela surpresa e pelo desejo de ver as suas muitas perguntas respondidas. No entanto, acabou por relegar o espanto para segundo plano, abrindo espaço para a curiosidade que percorria o seu corpo, qual corrente eléctrica impossível de ignorar. O que é que Malfoy estava a fazer, ainda disfarçado de Lavender? Porque voltara a usar a poção Polisuco? E porque lhe revelara a verdade, logo a ela, uma mera filha de Muggles?

Contudo, nenhuma destas questões se fez ouvir, quando ela finalmente recuperou a capacidade de falar.

– Como te sentes nesse corpo?

Os olhos dele arregalaram-se de pasmo, numa expressão facial que não era de todo imprópria daquele rosto feminino. Porém, não tardou a recuperar a compostura, adoptando um esgar de desagrado algo malicioso.

– Extremamente desconfortável, Granger. Podia jurar que esta cabecinha tola não tem espaço suficiente para o meu cérebro – respondeu Malfoy, numa voz fina e ligeiramente histérica.

A morena não conseguiu evitar que os seus lábios se curvassem um pouco, durante uns segundos. Fora um sorriso minúsculo, apenas o suficiente para indicar ao rapaz que estava no bom caminho. Uma Granger bem-disposta seria mais facilmente persuadida a ajudá-lo…

– O que se passa? Não que eu esteja preocupada ou algo do género – acrescentou ela, rapidamente –, mas suponho que não estejas nesse corpo, a falar _comigo_, de livre vontade.

O rapaz encostou-se a uma parede, agradecendo mentalmente a inteligência da outra, algo que sempre amaldiçoara no passado. Porém, as circunstâncias tinham mudado.

– Estou preso neste corpo – confessou, sem fitar a morena.

– Queres dizer que… o efeito da poção Polisuco ainda não passou?

Havia uma pontinha de aflição na voz dela, por detrás da surpresa e do cepticismo. Sempre achara que Granger tinha medo de se deparar com algo que não conhecia… E, embora a sua situação fosse desesperada, não deixou de se regozijar com esse facto.

– Isso não é possível, Malfoy. Vai contra todas as regras!

– Achas que eu não sei? – irritou-se ele; todo o anterior contentamento se evaporara. – Achas que não li todos os livros acerca do assunto? Achas que não esgotei todas as minhas opções, antes de vir pedir-te ajuda?

Ela calou-se, não tanto pela rispidez insultuosa com que ele a tratara; simplesmente, não sabia o que haveria de lhe dizer: não tinha uma resposta para o seu problema, não tinha como ajudá-lo. Precisava de pensar, de pesquisar, de _descansar_. Carecia da lucidez necessária para lidar com aquilo. Ainda para mais, o loiro não parava de tagarelar, lamentando-se e insistindo que estava desesperado. E devia estar mesmo, para se humilhar perante ela…

– Importas-te de te calar? Estou a tentar pensar!

Para seu espanto, ele obedeceu, olhando-a com expectativa.

– Muito melhor – comentou a morena, sem sorrir. – O que quer que tenha acontecido de errado foi antes de tomares a poção. Talvez um feitiço… Alguém te enfeitiçou?

A cabeça de Lavender acenou negativamente.

– Suponho que também não lançaste nenhum feitiço a ti mesmo.

Nova negativa.

– E tomaste outra poção antes da Polisuco?

Ele hesitou, como se quisesse certificar-se de que não se tinha esquecido, antes de voltar a negar.

– De certeza que não te enfeitiçaste acidentalmente?

– Eu não sou o Longbottom, Granger! – rugiu ele, algo corado de indignação.

Hermione ignorou aquela explosão, limitando-se a passar as mãos pela face. Estaria a esquecer-se de alguma coisa elementar? Tinha a sensação de que algo lhe estava a escapar, algo tremendamente importante.

Se não tinha sucedido nada antes da aula de Poções, o problema estaria no momento imediatamente anterior à ingestão da poção. Qualquer pessoa poderia ter amaldiçoado o Slytherin; os únicos que estavam à partida ilibados eram Malfoy e ela própria.

Entretanto, o rapaz não tirava os olhos dela, procurando indícios que o levassem a crer que ela teria descoberto a solução. Até agora, tudo o que vira na face de Granger fora alheamento, exasperação e impaciência, o que contribuía para o afundar ainda mais em desespero. Estaria condenado a passar o resto da sua existência num corpo que nunca deixava de cheirar a lavanda? Não, não poderia ser! Não poderia permitir que o mundo continuasse sem Draco Malfoy!

– O que poderia impedir-me de retomar o meu aspecto? – indagou, em jeito de retórica.

Imediatamente a seguir, a jovem estacou, o corpo rígido e silencioso, os olhos brilhantes e vivos. As palavras do loiro tinham-na orientado na direcção certa e, agora, ela via o que antes lhe escapara.

– Não te posso dizer quem te fez isto nem porquê – começou, enquanto voltava o rosto na direcção do dele –, mas acho que descobri como o fizeram – fez uma pausa, quase como se estivesse a confirmar mentalmente o seu raciocínio. – Feitiço de fixação.

Claro. Como não se lembrara disso antes? Era tão simples, tão fácil e tão _eficaz_…

– Não precisavam de estar muito perto de ti para lançar o feitiço; bastava que o dissessem no momento em que bebesses a poção. Ninguém estaria atento, porque todos estariam ocupados com a poção e os seus efeitos. E, ainda por cima, é um feitiço aparentemente tão inofensivo que não pode ser detectado. – continuou a rapariga, corada pelo seu discurso, gesticulando animada. – Foi um golpe de génio.

Apesar de concordar com ela, não lho iria dizer. Não se iria humilhar ainda mais; já era suficiente que alguém o tivesse enfeitiçado sem que ele se apercebesse. Cerrou os punhos, furioso consigo mesmo e com quem quer que tenha ousado brincar consigo. Todavia, sabia que, a menos que se controlasse, a sua raiva extravasaria e recairia sobre a Gryffindor, a sua única hipótese de salvação. Por isso, forçou-se a engoli-la como tinha engolido o orgulho e, quando retomou a fala, tudo o que se desprendia da sua voz era desalento.

– Consegues quebrar o feitiço?

A testa dela enrugou-se, conferindo-lhe um ar deveras pensativo. Noutra altura, seria capaz de se rir, mas não agora, não quando se sentia tão dependente dela, tão frágil, tão invisível.

Ouviu-a suspirar e admirou-se com o cansaço que denotava. Já antes tinha reparado no quão fatigada ela parecia, quando não estava junto dos amigos e podia deixar de fingir que nada a poderia derrubar. Quem diria que a forte e corajosa Hermione Granger poderia ser derrotada por algo tão mundano como o cansaço!

– _Finite Incantatem _– murmurou ela, apontando-lhe a varinha.

Por um segundo, pensara, alarmado, que ela iria atacá-lo. Como se ela fosse capaz de enfeitiçar alguém desarmado!

– Não funcionou. Vou tentar outra coisa…

De seguida, a morena experimentou cerca de uma dúzia de feitiços diferentes, a maioria dos quais era uma novidade para ele. Inconscientemente, pensou que poderia vir a aprender muito com a rapariga que se encontrava à sua frente, fitando-o com um misto de interesse e frustração, totalmente esquecida de que eram inimigos. Tentou odiá-la por isso, contudo, não foi capaz: também ele perdera a vontade de a encarar como uma rival. Maldito feitiço de fixação, que o afectara mais do que seria de esperar!

Por fim, Hermione baixou a varinha, derrotada. Pela sua expressão, tinha esgotado a lista de contra-maldições de que dispunha, sem qualquer resultado. Desejou culpá-la por não poder fazer nada por ele, porém, foi incapaz de o fazer, _mais uma vez_. Em vez disso, sussurrou, usando o tom mais desanimado que conseguiu imprimir à voz de Lavender:

– E agora, Granger? O que é que eu vou fazer?

Fitou-a, olhos nos olhos, esperando ler neles a resposta para a sua questão.

– Ainda te restam outras opções – replicou ela, rapidamente. – Não vai ser nada fácil, teremos de pesquisar muito e, talvez, ir experimentando alguns encantamentos pouco convencionais. Ou talvez descubramos uma poção que te devolva o teu corpo…

O coração de Draco Malfoy falhou uma batida. Viera ter com Granger para que ela o ajudasse, no entanto, não contara que ela se oferecesse para o fazer. Seria mesmo possível que não tivesse de recorrer a ameaças ou truques baixos para a convencer? E o que era aquilo que se elevava da sua voz? Seria curiosidade ou irritação?

– Vais mesmo ajudar-me?

Ela revirou os olhos, dando mostras de impaciência.

– Não percebeste já que sim?

– Porquê? – não se conseguiu conter: tinha de compreender o que a levara a ceder tão facilmente.

Hermione hesitou, por uns segundos, mordendo o lábio inferior. Depois, o seu semblante franziu-se, os olhos estreitaram-se e os braços cruzaram-se à frente do peito.

– Porque tu não tens mais ninguém a quem recorrer – foi a resposta crua e verdadeira. – E – não acredito que vou dizer isto – deixaste-me intrigada. És um enigma complicado e eu não vou descansar enquanto não te resolver.

Sentia-se muito melhor, sabendo que ela o considerava um objecto de estudo, uma mera cobaia! Como se já não bastasse andar de saia pelo castelo, ainda teria de se sujeitar aos caprichos daquela Gryffindor!

A sua raiva ameaçava perigosamente levar a melhor sobre o seu desespero, contudo, manteve-se em silêncio, os olhos furiosos presos aos dela.

– E também estou a zelar pelo bem da comunidade escolar. Uma Lavender Brown já é suficiente para um só castelo – concluiu, num inesperado gracejo.

Os lábios dele curvaram-se inexplicavelmente, deixando-o tão perplexo que se esqueceu da sua fúria. Com que então, ela sabia ser maliciosa – e ele apreciara esse facto! Se não fosse filha de Muggles, diria que não era um caso totalmente perdido… _Mas o que é que estou a pensar? É claro que não há esperança para a Granger!_

– Satisfeito?

– Ainda não – volveu, ansioso por mostrar a si mesmo que ela não era mais do que um recurso, um meio para atingir um fim. – Vamos fazer um acordo. Tu tiras-me deste corpo e eu finjo que a tua ajuda é totalmente desinteressada. Sim, porque eu sei porque é que tu não queres mais do que uma Lavender em Hogwarts. Não gostas muito de ter concorrência, pois não? Tens medo de perder?

Sentiu uma secreta satisfação por vê-la hesitar, dividida entre a apreensão e a incompreensão.

– Estás a ameaçar-me?

– Não, Granger. Muito simplesmente, estou a afirmar que tu tens medo de que a Brown te roube o Weasley – replicou, com um sorriso trocista.

Por um momento, deixou-se percorrer por um intenso regozijo. No entanto, este logo desapareceu quando viu o tom escarlate que coloriu rapidamente as bochechas da morena, acompanhado por uma perigosa mistura de fúria e ressentimento.

– Malfoy, seu furão idiota!

Começou a lamentar-se por ter sido tão imprudente com as palavras.

– Não tens o direito de fazer insinuações sobre a minha vida privada, especialmente quando eu tenho algo que tu queres!

Definitivamente, deveria ter estado calado e a prova disso era o medo que afluía ao seu ser. A Gryffindor estava cada vez mais corada, cada vez mais inquieta, cada vez mais perto de si. Tinha um punho cerrado, como se o quisesse esmurrar – algo que já antes fizera, pelo que deveria estar alerta. E, olhando bem, ela ainda tinha a varinha na mão!

– Como é que eu pude pensar que estavas menos desprezível? Como é que eu pude pensar em ajudar-te!? – continuou a vociferar Hermione, com os olhos faiscantes.

Deitando um olhar de soslaio à varinha da outra, Malfoy deu um passo atrás, recuando perante a raiva que dela extravasava.

– Acalma-te, Granger, eu…

– Acalmar-me? Acalmar-me?! Depois de me insultares e tentares manipular, queres que me acalme?

– Sim, QUERO! – gritou-lhe o loiro, todo o medo subjugado pela impaciência. – Quero que te cales e me ouças! Falas tanto dos meus defeitos, mas tu és tão intolerante e preconceituosa como eu! Por uma vez na vida, faz o que te digo!

Conscientemente, não esperara que aquele contra-ataque surtisse qualquer efeito. Foi, pois, com grande surpresa que assistiu à dissipação da raiva da morena, que se limitou a respirar fundo e a olhá-lo, com menos impaciência, esperando o que quer que ele fosse dizer.

Teria de proferir as palavras certas, desta vez, a menos que desejasse continuar a usar aquele soutien para o resto da vida.

– Tens razão, eu não deveria ter falado no Weasley – anunciou, sem qualquer convicção; porém, ela não pareceu ter captado esse pormenor. – Não é que tenha dito alguma mentira… mas deveria ter estado calado.

– Pois devias – murmurou ela, num rosnado perigosamente cortante.

– Devia, mas é difícil ficar em silêncio quando dependemos da pessoa que mais nos irrita no mundo e que, ainda por cima, pretende transformar-nos num mero objecto de estudo!

Levou as mãos à cabeça, numa tentativa de controlar a exasperação, contudo, os cabelos eram demasiado longos e grossos e tresandavam a lavanda e ainda o irritavam mais. Tinha de retomar o seu aspecto o mais rapidamente possível, custasse o que custasse.

– Ouve, Granger, esta parceria é tão difícil para mim como para ti e não é preciso complicá-la ainda mais. Ambos temos algo a ganhar e ambos precisamos do outro, por muito que isso nos desagrade – fechou os olhos por um momento, rezando para que os seus antepassados não estivessem a ouvir aquela conversa humilhante. – Eu preciso da tua ajuda. _Por favor._

Hermione ficou surpresa com o discurso de Malfoy, no entanto, não o demonstrou. O grau de desespero que dele se desprendia era praticamente palpável e ele estava a _implorar_ pela sua ajuda. Não estaria certo mostrar-se fraca e ofendida, nem deixar que o despeito lhe toldasse o discernimento, quando ele era capaz de se humilhar daquela maneira.

O que não significava que tivesse de ceder já.

– Não sei, Malfoy. Quem me garante que, enquanto estiveres nesse corpo, não continuarás com esse género de ofensas?

Ele bufou, visivelmente impaciente.

– Tu pensas que ia ser burro ao ponto de cometer o mesmo erro duas vezes? Esqueces-te que sou o principal prejudicado nesta história toda?

Realmente, viver sob a ameaça constante de permanecer na pele de Lavender para sempre era um motivo suficiente para se manter calado. Estava pronta a aceitar a aliança que ele lhe tinha proposto, pelo que abriu a boca. Mas não disse nada, visto que a porta da casa-de-banho se abriu ruidosamente, dando passagem a alguém.

Quem poderia ser mais inconveniente, senão a verdadeira Lavender Brown?

* * *

**N/a: **Mil desculpas pela demora; vou tentar actualizar a fic no máximo de duas em duas semanas. Já não estou de férias, por isso, o tempo livre para escrever é mais curto (ainda que as aulas me dêem vontade de escrever).

Como prometido, mais acção DHr. Espero que tenham gostado - deixem review a dizer o que acharam, não custa nada e incentiva-me a escrever mais depressa.

Apostas para o que vai acontecer a seguir?


	4. 4 Nimbus 2000

**And Then You**

_por Ireth Hollow_

_

* * *

_

**4. Nimbus 2000**

Seguiu-se uma série de acontecimentos demasiado rápidos para que eles os pudessem compreender inteiramente. Num momento, Hermione fitava, chocada e hirta, duas Lavenders, ambas assustadas, ambas sem fala. No instante seguinte, Malfoy recuou, afastando-se da porta e aproximando-se da morena; a recém-chegada começou a gaguejar qualquer coisa imperceptível, apontando um dedo trémulo ao seu clone. Quando o rapaz sentiu que as suas costas chocavam contra a parede, a atenção ainda fixa na pessoa que tentara evitar durante todo o dia, teve a percepção de que as vestes de Granger se moveram, antes de um jacto de luz partir dela e atingir Lavender. Esta nem se apercebeu de que fora enfeitiçada; limitou-se a ficar rígida como uma estátua, acabando por tombar, qual peça de xadrez derrotada. Depois disso, a outra rapariga suspirou, quebrando o silêncio e despertando-o do torpor em que ficara mergulhado.

– O que aconteceu?

Era uma pergunta estúpida, especialmente por ser proferida numa voz tão esganiçada.

– Petrifiquei-a – respondeu ela, ainda mais cansada do que antes.

Malfoy encostou a cabeça à parede, de olhos fechados, digerindo as implicações do sucedido. Estava perdido: tinha sido visto pela única pessoa que o poderia desmascarar e, agora, essa pessoa estava imóvel no chão. O que aconteceria quando a Gryffindor quebrasse o feitiço? De certeza que iria denunciá-lo ao Director… Provavelmente, ninguém iria acreditar que tinha sido enfeitiçado e, mesmo que acreditassem, eram capazes de achar que fora bem feito. Seria castigado, talvez suspenso, ou até mesmo expulso! Os seus pais iriam ficar tão desiludidos e zangados! E o Lord das Trevas nunca lhe perdoaria!

– Ajuda-me aqui – pediu a rapariga, interrompendo o seu raciocínio cataclísmico.

Voltou a face na direcção da voz fraca de Granger, esperando encontrar uma explicação para aquele pedido. Porém, tudo o que viu foi o reflexo da sua voz: esgotamento e resignação. Estava tão frágil que podia jurar que, se lhe tocasse com um só dedo, ela se partiria em mil bocados. E, _por Salazar_, ele não queria que isso sucedesse.

– Malfoy, se não a tirarmos daqui, vamos meter-nos em mais sarilhos ainda.

– O que queres dizer? – replicou, espantado. – Ainda me vais ajudar?

Noutra situação, Hermione teria revirado os olhos, impaciente. Agora, contudo, limitou-se a fitá-lo quase inexpressivamente.

– Não tenho outra opção. Não, depois de a ter petrificado.

O loiro anuiu, distraidamente.

– Tinha pensando em lançar um feitiço temporário sobre ti para fazer com que os outros vissem o teu verdadeiro aspecto, mas agora já não vale a pena – informou ela, baixando-se para verificar pulsação da outra menina. – Não a podemos reanimar antes de resolvermos o teu problema, nem a podemos deixar aqui.

– Temos de a esconder – acrescentou ele, já atento. – Que tal um feitiço de invisibilidade?

A morena moveu a cabeça negativamente, argumentando que alguém poderia tropeçar nela e descobrir tudo. A sua face estava pálida e a testa franzida, um claro sinal do esforço que tinha de fazer para se concentrar. Era quase digna de pena, com toda aquela obstinação, todo aquele empenho em encontrar uma solução! Se, pelo menos, pudesse ter alguma ideia brilhante para aliviar aquele semblante perturbado e devolver alguma cor àquelas bochechas!

O que se passava consigo? O que estava ele a pensar? Aquele género de considerações não era típico de um Malfoy! Quem o ouvisse, pensaria que não era um autêntico Slytherin, mas sim alguém transfigurado!

– É isso!

A sua exclamação vitoriosa alarmou Granger, fazendo-a recuar dois passos, a mão com a varinha hirta e apontada para a porta. Depois, ao ver que não havia perigo, deitou um olhar confuso e expectante ao colega.

– Temos de transfigurá-la.

Mal deu voz à sua ideia, soube que tinha acertado em cheio – especialmente ao ver o brilho de aceitação que trespassou aqueles olhos castanhos. Finalmente, fora mais rápido e esperto do que ela! Não importava que não houvesse nenhuma competição, nem que ela estivesse de rastos, nem que fosse suposto trabalharem em equipa… Então, porque é que não se sentia eufórico de triunfo? Porque é que ficara apenas aliviado por vê-la descontrair um pouco?

Entretanto, a Gryffindor começara a andar em círculos, deitando olhadelas ocasionais em redor. Tentava descobrir em que é que deveria transfigurar a outra garota – talvez num livro ou num pergaminho? Não, não era boa ideia, eram objectos demasiado frágeis. Tinha de ser algo robusto mas leve, fácil de transportar e de guardar, que não desse muito nas vistas…

Subitamente, os dois jovens interromperam os seus raciocínios silenciosos, ao ouvirem passos apressados no corredor. Trocaram um olhar rápido e aflito, antes de Malfoy murmurar, com urgência:

– Transforma-a na primeira coisa que te vier à cabeça, já!

Então, ela apontou a varinha ao corpo inerte que jazia no chão e iniciou o feitiço. No entanto, o rapaz não chegou a ver o resultado, dado que tinha deslizado até à saída da casa-de-banho, tendo o cuidado de fechar a porta atrás de si quando passou para o corredor. O som de passos estava cada vez mais intenso, o que o levou a pensar que alguém estaria prestes a cruzar a esquina. Mal tinha acabado de fazer tal conclusão, quando Ginny Weasley surgiu no seu campo de visão, o cabelo ruivo em rebuliço, a face corada do movimento.

Uma onda de medo percorreu-o de alto a baixo.

– Viste a Hermione? Ainda não apareceu para jantar…

Antes que ele pudesse fazer mais do que engolir em seco, a visada surgiu por detrás do si, tão silenciosa e calmamente como se nada tivesse sucedido na última hora.

– Não tenho fome, Ginny.

O tom que empregou em nada a desmentia, mas a ruiva pareceu não ficar muito convencida. No entanto, o seu olhar perscrutador foi atraído para algo que a morena segurava, algo tão impróprio e errado, algo tão inusual como…

– Uma vassoura – sussurrou Malfoy, inconscientemente.

– Encontrei-a na casa-de-banho – apressou-se ela a explicar, com um encolher de ombros. – Provavelmente, alguém se esqueceu dela.

O semblante da outra rapariga desanuviou-se logo, o que fez com que o rapaz voltasse a respirar. Temera que, depois de ter sido apanhado por Lavender, também Weasley descobrisse o seu segredo! Felizmente para si, tinha a outra Gryffindor do seu lado…

– É melhor voltares para a Sala Comum: o Harry e o Ron estavam preocupados contigo – continuou Ginny, já mais à vontade. – Não te importas que não te acompanhe? Combinei encontrar-me com o Dean…

Enquanto Hermione lhe garantia que não havia qualquer problema e a instigava a ir ter com o namorado, ele não conseguia deixar de pensar que a mais nova dos Weasleys não parecia gostar muito de Thomas: nem sequer pestanejara ao dizer o seu nome! Era quase a mesma indiferença com que ele proferia o nome de Pansy Parkinson…

Assim que se certificaram de que a ruiva estava suficientemente longe para ouvir o que diziam ou faziam, a morena suspirou e ajeitou o manto, num acto de perfeccionismo totalmente dispensável. Ainda segurava a vassoura pelo cabo, de um modo que levaria qualquer pessoa a concluir correctamente que ela não tinha grande experiência de voo.

– O que te deu para a transfigurares numa _vassoura_? – inquiriu, num tom deveras divertido.

– Não sei bem – respondeu ela, franzindo o nariz. – Nunca gostei muito de vassouras…

Malfoy gargalhou, recordando as aulas com Madam Hooch, no primeiro ano de ambos. Tinham sido uma autêntica tortura para ela, ainda que ela se tenha saído melhor do que o desajeitado do Longbottom. Se bem que, por Merlin, qualquer idiota se sairia melhor do que ele!

A morena não reagiu ao som das suas risadas, mesmo sabendo que ele se estava a rir à sua custa. Estava demasiado cansada para isso – tão cansada que daria meio mundo só para se poder deixar cair na sua cama. Contudo, isso teria de esperar; ainda tinha outros assuntos para tratar. Foi, pois, com impaciência que fez sinal ao outro para que a seguisse, ao longo dos corredores parcialmente desertos da escola. Não estava preocupada com o que quem os visse pudesse pensar, embora não fosse muito comum ver Hermione Granger e Lavender Brown tão juntas; o que realmente a transtornava era saber que, enquanto não conseguisse resolver aquele problema, não poderia descansar realmente. Maldito furão problemático!

– Estás muito calada, Granger – afirmou ele, deitando-lhe um olhar de viés.

– Estou cansada. E, a menos que queiras ser descoberto, devias tratar-me pelo meu nome.

O loiro fungou, mas não a contradisse. Ela tinha razão, claro – o que não significava que não a pudesse atormentar um pouquinho mais.

– Já desisti de entender o porquê de te teres lembrado de uma vassoura, mas tinha mesmo de ser uma Nimbus 2000? Não conheces mais vassouras?

– Os meus passatempos não passam por decorar marcas de pedaços de madeira – respondeu ela, causticamente, fulminando-o com o olhar.

Estavam perto do retrato da Dama Gorda, o que Draco sabia corresponder à entrada da Sala Comum dos Gryffindor. Mais uns segundos e certamente encontrariam alguns alunos, pelo que decidiu que não seria boa ideia incitá-la a enfurecer-se mais. Porém, a rapariga não o deixou dizer mais nada.

– Lembrei-me do primeiro jogo de Quidditch do Harry.

Se não fosse o tom melancólico que ela emprestou àquelas palavras, certamente teria sido alvo do gozo do outro. Assim, o loiro ficou sem palavras, confuso com o dinamismo do carácter dela.

Entraram na Sala Comum sem quaisquer problemas e, após dar uma rápida desculpa a um Potter preocupado e um Weasley confuso, Hermione conduziu-o até à base das escadas que davam para o dormitório das raparigas. O rapaz estava tão espantado com o aspecto acolhedor da sala que tão rapidamente atravessara que ainda não tinha dito nada. Com que então, enquanto ele tinha de estudar sob aquela luz esverdeada da sua Sala Comum, os Gryffindors podiam sentar-se em cadeirões confortáveis, junto da lareira? Não é que eles tivessem mais luxo, no entanto, ganhavam aos Slytherin em conforto – algo que ele não acreditaria se não o tivesse testemunhado.

Ia começar a subir as escadas, quando a morena o travou, discretamente. Intrigado, lançou-lhe um olhar interrogativo, ao qual ela respondeu, em voz baixa e rápida:

– Os rapazes não podem ir ao dormitório das raparigas.

Sim, ele sabia disso: Crabbe tentara ir espreitar Parkinson, certa vez, e acabara estatelado no chão.

Hermione empunhou a varinha e lançou um feitiço não-verbal às escadas e, logo a seguir, moveu-a na direcção do loiro. Este recuou, instintivamente, porém, logo compreendeu que ela não tencionava amaldiçoá-lo.

– Tenho quase a certeza de que, agora, já podes subir.

– Quase? – repetiu Draco, receoso.

Ela encolheu os ombros e, sem esperar, começou a subir as escadas. Cauteloso, o Slytherin pôs um pé no primeiro degrau e aguardou. Como nada sucedeu, subiu mais um e mais outro, até se convencer _mais uma vez_ do sucesso de Granger.

Quando chegou ao dormitório (que não era assim tão diferente do seu; apenas mais vermelho e feminino), encontrou-a estendida num catre, de olhos cerrados e expressão atormentada. Por um momento, sentiu pena dela. Já não lhe bastava ser uma sangue-de-lama metida em sucessivos problemas, ainda tinha de ter aquele ar de quem transporta o mundo às costas!

Numa tentativa infantil de abandonar aquele género de sentimentos, começou a falar. Perguntou onde era a casa-de-banho, qual a sua cama, o que poderia vestir para dormir, onde é que Brown guardava as roupas, quem dormia mais ali, o que diria se alguém falasse consigo, … A tudo isto, a morena respondeu, em voz baixa e arrastada, a face parcialmente escondida nas sombras.

Depois de desencantar uma camisa de dormir horrivelmente colorida do baú de Lavender, ele dirigiu-se à casa-de-banho, tendo o cuidado de fechar a porta à chave. Era uma precaução desnecessária, visto que só as meninas tinham acesso àquele dormitório e que ele próprio era, agora, uma delas.

Não se demorou muito, pois custava-lhe olhar para o espelho e não ver a sua face pálida e o seu cabelo loiro. Tinham passado uns escassos cinco minutos, mas Granger já estava a dormir por cima dos cobertores, ainda com o uniforme vestido, na mesma posição em que ele a vira antes. O seu semblante estava mais desanuviado, já não suscitava aquela pena que tanto o tinha incomodado. E, contudo, não estava totalmente livre de perturbações: as sobrancelhas estavam franzidas, os dentes firmemente cerrados.

Suspirando e amaldiçoando pela enésima vez o feitiço de fixação, abanou a varinha na direcção da garota e deitou-se na cama de Lavender, subitamente exausto.

**xxx**

Foi acordada pelo piar das corujas, muito antes das suas companheiras de quarto. Por uns momentos, manteve-se muito quieta, esperando voltar a adormecer, no entanto, algo no seu cérebro a impedia, como se a estivesse a avisar de que tinha um grande problema para resolver. Foi, pois, com resignação que se espreguiçou e abriu os olhos, antes de se aperceber de que dormira totalmente vestida. Devia ter adormecido logo que Malfoy se trancara na casa-de-banho, cedendo a um cansaço extremo. Não se lembrava, contudo, de como o cobertor que a aquecia tinha ido ali parar; talvez alguma das suas colegas se tivesse compadecido de si.

Silenciosamente, deslizou para fora da cama e foi-se preparar, após certificar-se de que a vassoura-Lavender continuava no local onde a guardara. Enquanto sentia o efeito da água quente na pele, ia delineando a sua estratégia. Aquele iria ser um dia tão longo como o anterior e, a menos que se precavesse contra todas as eventualidades, não sairia vencedora.

Felizmente, era Sábado: poderia passar bastante tempo na biblioteca. Malfoy ajudá-la-ia, claro, o que seria uma mais-valia, a não ser que ele começasse com brincadeiras – algo que esperava que ele não fizesse, visto ser o principal interessado naquela questão.

Foi com este género de pensamentos que Hermione foi dar consigo encostada à parede, observando o rosto adormecido de Lavender Brown. Como o loiro parecia agradável, quase _amigável_, quando o desprezo e o ódio não lhe conspurcavam as feições! Se as circunstâncias fossem outras, se ele não fosse tão preconceituoso, poderiam ter-se dado bem, poderiam ter sido amigos! Não eram assim tão diferentes: ambos eram ambiciosos e persistentes, maliciosos e irónicos, inteligentes e empreendedores, maus perdedores e rancorosos. Pensando bem, tinham bastante em comum, o que era deveras desagradável…

Abanando a cabeça para expulsar tais comparações, abeirou-se da cama dele e, com suavidade, pousou uma mão no seu ombro, chamando-o pelo nome para o acordar. Para sua surpresa, ele abriu logo os olhos, alerta e totalmente desperto, como se temesse um ataque. Só baixou a guarda quando a reconheceu e, mesmo assim, retraiu-se, num claro aviso de que ela não lhe devia tocar.

– Despacha-te, temos muito trabalho pela frente – sussurrou a morena, algo ríspida, irritada por ele a ter tratado daquele modo.

E deu alguns passos atrás, dando-lhe espaço para se levantar. Com a varinha, convocou algumas roupas de Lavender e depositou-as aos pés dele. Foi então que reparou na indumentária dele: uma camisa de dormir rosa-choque e amarela, cheia de folhinhos e rendinhas, comprida e ridícula. Todo o despeito se evaporou, dando lugar a uma imensa vontade de rir, que reprimiu com dificuldade, perante o olhar furioso do Slytherin.

– Achas piada, Granger? Então, para a próxima, deixo-te congelar durante a noite.

Ela arregalou os olhos, já sem rir, e engoliu em seco, antes de lhe virar costas e descer apressadamente os degraus, o espírito em torvelinho com aquela revelação.

* * *

**N/a: **E, com este capítulo, concluí a parte introdutória da fic. Digam-me o que acharam :) e até ao próximo capítulo, **Esforços**.


	5. 5 Esforços e Frustrações

**And Then You**

_por Ireth Hollow_

_

* * *

  
_

**5. Esforços e Frustrações**

Se Draco Malfoy alguma vez revelasse que trabalhara em conjunto com Hermione Granger durante uma só hora, todos se ririam dele, julgando-o louco ou mentiroso. No entanto, não era mentira nenhuma: ele não só passara as últimas duas semanas na companhia da morena, como julgava que iria passar algum tempo mais junto dela, uma vez que ainda não tinha recuperado a sua verdadeira faceta.

Talvez estivesse mesmo louco, então.

Hermione descobrira um feitiço para convencer toda a população de Hogwarts de que Draco Malfoy continuava a frequentar as suas aulas, a comer e a dormir junto dos restantes Slytherins, a incomodar os mais novos e a desdenhar dos mais fracos. Era, apenas, uma ilusão, mas ninguém parecia desconfiar de nada – nem mesmo o Lord das Trevas.

Além desse miraculoso feito, não tinham logrado fazer muito mais. Não tinham conseguido quebrar o feitiço de fixação, nem tão-pouco reverter o efeito da poção Polisuco. Tinham procurado em todos os livros da biblioteca, recorrido a alguns professores com cautela e discrição, até mesmo contactado a secção de Acidentes Mágicos do Ministério da Magia! E, contudo, continuavam tão perto do êxito como aquando do início da sua aliança.

No início, custara-lhe muito ter de viver na pele de Lavender Brown. Não conseguia suportar as conversas irritantemente fúteis de Parvati Patil, não queria estabelecer diálogos com os restantes Gryffindors e, acima de tudo, custava-lhe fingir ser quem não era. Nunca pensara que seria tão difícil fazer-se passar por alguém tão simplório como Brown… Não poder dizer nada sarcástico ou minimamente elaborado, não poder responder correctamente aos professores, não poder atormentar Longbottom ou qualquer outro idiota era uma autêntica provação. E o pior de tudo é que tinha de prestar atenção ao Weasley, fitá-lo e _admirá-lo_.

– Foste tu quem disse que a Lavender gostava do Ron – respondera-lhe Hermione, na primeira vez que se queixara. – Se queres manter o teu segredo, devias empenhar-te mais em mostrares-te apaixonado.

– E como é que faço isso, Granger? Queres que me pendure nos ombros dele e lhe diga lamechices? – replicara, corado de raiva e vergonha.

– Não é preciso tanto – afirmara ela, encolhendo os ombros. – Basta olhares para ele como se o adorasses… Olha, tenta piscar os olhos muitas vezes e sorrir para ele; rir das suas piadas, mesmo que sejam estúpidas. Usa a imaginação!

Só de se imaginar a agir daquele modo, sentira-se um perfeito idiota. No entanto, quando, numa manhã, Parvati lhe disse que estava diferente, teve de se submeter aos conselhos da sua aliada e mudou a sua atitude. Começou a falar mais e mais tolamente, a agir como uma rapariga igual às outras, com conversas sobre moda e rapazes. E, sempre que via o ruivo, batia as pestanas como Parkinson costumava fazer, e ria-se muito, imprimindo às gargalhadas volume e uma certa histeria, o que parecia deliciar Weasley, embora ele não compreendesse porquê.

Na condição de única conhecedora da verdade, Hermione adquirira um estatuto junto dele que nenhum dos dois alguma vez chegara a conceber. Não era só a sua aliada, a sua única hipótese de recuperar o seu corpo; era, também, a sua confidente, o seu escape para as futilidades do dia-a-dia, a única com quem podia ser ele próprio. O que, contudo, não significava que fossem amigos. Não, um Malfoy e uma Granger poderiam partilhar desafios e planos, opiniões e conhecimentos, mas nunca amizade, tinha a certeza. E o facto de apreciar realmente a sua companhia era, apenas, um efeito secundário; de certo, tudo voltaria ao normal, assim que descobrissem como reverter o feitiço de fixação.

Até lá, teria de _suportar_ os serões crescentemente agradáveis com a morena, na biblioteca ou no dormitório feminino. Para o resto da população escolar, Lavender estava a ter explicações com a melhor aluna do 6º ano e, como tal, ninguém estranhava quando requisitavam um livro na Secção dos Reservados, nem tinham paciência para vir espiar as duas (aparentes) raparigas. Não poderiam ter escolhido um melhor disfarce para as suas actividades!

Naquela tarde em particular, estava a ser difícil permanecer na biblioteca, abrindo e fechando os muitos livros que cobriam a secretária que partilhavam. De cada vez que pegavam num manual em particular, tinham a sensação de já o terem lido mais do que uma vez, mas insistiam em verificar se não lhes tinha escapado nenhum pormenor. E, de todas essas vezes, acabavam por fechar o livro num movimento seco, suspirando de cansaço e frustração.

– Isto não está a resultar – afirmou Hermione, como se lhe tivesse lido os pensamentos.

Ele anuiu, os olhos fixos nos dela, procurando roubar-lhes um pouco da sua aparente serenidade. Como é que ela conseguia mostrar-se frustrada e calma ao mesmo tempo?

– Temos de mudar a nossa estratégia. Já fizemos tudo o que poderíamos fazer aqui.

– Queres desistir? – perguntou ele, alarmado; aquela mesma ideia já lhe tinha passado pela cabeça, vezes sem conta.

– Não, claro que não.

Claro que não, Granger não era uma desistente.

– Acho que temos de ser nós a descobrir a solução, temos de experimentar feitiços, talvez mesmo inventar poções – continuou ela, com os olhos brilhantes de expectativa.

Draco teve o pressentimento de que iria servir de cobaia, pelo que se apressou a acrescentar:

– Mas não vamos testar nada em mim.

A morena corou, baixando a face com um ar culpado. Noutra altura, ter-se-ia irritado com ela por ter considerado sequer tal hipótese, no entanto, agora, tudo o que pôde sentir foi uma espécie de mágoa.

– Não pensaste realmente que deixaria que fizesses experiências em mim, pois não? Eu posso ter temporariamente cara de idiota, mas não sou burro a esse ponto, Granger!

Ainda não se acostumara a tratá-la pelo primeiro nome, pelo menos quando estavam sós. Era difícil de explicar, mas dizer _Granger_ dava-lhe uma sensação de familiaridade; era um dos poucos vínculos que o ligavam à sua verdadeira identidade, que o faziam sentir-se ele próprio.

A rapariga sussurrou qualquer coisa ininteligível, que ele interpretou como sendo o esboço de um pedido de desculpas. Surpreendendo-se a si mesmo, descobriu que se sentia melhor por saber que ela se arrependia das suas intenções inconscientemente reveladas, e que não planeava fazer nada que o magoasse propositadamente. Como se precisasse que ela o fizesse sentir melhor!

– Vamos embora – disse, suspirando.

Quando chegaram à Sala Comum, desistiram logo do que tinham vindo a planear durante o caminho: era impossível sentarem-se nos cadeirões a trocar ideias ou a ler, dado que a sala estava completamente lotada e barulhenta. Por Salazar, quem diria que os Gryffindors poderiam ser tão ruidosos! Pensava que isso era uma qualidade dos Hufflepuffs, os típicos campónios. Pelos vistos, também os _nobres_ podiam comportar-se como autênticos selvagens!

Pela expressão de Hermione, deduziu que aquela confusão também não lhe agradava. Sem qualquer espécie de comunicação entre eles, dirigiram-se ambos para o dormitório feminino, que estava, felizmente, vazio e silencioso.

– Eles são sempre assim?

– Nem sempre. E os Slytherins, são todos calados?

– Nem por isso. Mas o nosso barulho tem mais classe.

Ela soltou uma gargalhada espantosamente bem-disposta e Draco sentiu-se contente por tê-lo conseguido, embora não o admitisse.

O loiro estava estendido na cama de Lavender, usando os mantos de Lavender, passando as mãos pela face de Lavender e quase se esquecendo de que não deveria estar ali, que não deveria ser Lavender. Quase se esquecia de que Draco Malfoy nunca entraria na torre dos Gryffindors, não estaria deitado no dormitório feminino e nem sequer estaria a gracejar para fazer rir Hermione Granger.

Mas, naquele instante, quis ser Lavender para poder gozar aquele momento.

A Gryffindor ainda sorria, as costas apoiadas na coluna do seu dossel. As olheiras que, ultimamente, insistiam em não abandonar a sua face eram bem perceptíveis à luz alaranjada do pôr-do-sol, contudo, não era nelas que o olhar do rapaz estava fixo. Era no sorriso, naquele sorriso branco e incrivelmente perfeito, de dentes direitos e bem proporcionados… Estranho, lembrava-se de implicar com ela por ter os dentes da frente grandes de mais!

– Tenho alguma coisa na cara? Estás a olhar para mim com uma expressão tão esquisita!

– Ia jurar que os teus dentes eram diferentes… – volveu ele, sem desviar o olhar.

O sorriso dela ampliou-se.

– E eram, eram maiores. Mas, graças a ti, tive uma desculpa para os encolher.

A expressão intrigada de Malfoy fê-la fungar, divertida.

– Num dos teus duelos com o Harry, fui atingida por um feitiço que me fez parecer um castor. Deves lembrar-te disso: achaste-lhe muita piada.

– Ah, já me lembro. Foi, efectivamente, muito divertido – também ele sorria, agora, impondo uma certa malícia à face de Lavender. – Foi um favor que te fiz.

A morena anuiu, mas o sorriso feneceu, lançando uma sombra nos seus olhos castanhos. A mudança fora rápida e radical e, embora a lamentasse, não poderia dizer que era imprópria dela. Sorrindo ou não, Granger tinha sempre aquele ar inteligente e agradável. Não era uma beldade, com os seus olhos castanhos e cabelos rebeldes, no entanto, tinha um daqueles encantos difíceis de explicar, provocados por um brilho no olhar, por uma força de espírito e por uma cadência de aparência que ignorara por tantos anos. Fora necessário ficar preso no corpo de uma rapariga para prestar atenção a todos aqueles pormenores que, agora, lhe pareciam deveras evidentes.

– Posso fazer-te uma pergunta pessoal?

– O que é que eu ganho em troca? – perguntou Hermione, de sobrolho franzido pela cautela.

Draco soltou uma gargalhada curta, que denotava divertimento sem malícia.

– Parece que o tempo que tens passado comigo te ensinou alguma coisa, Granger: nunca dar nada sem receber algo em troca.

Ela curvou os lábios e franziu as sobrancelhas numa careta, sem qualquer sinal de enfado. Depois, a sua testa alisou-se e um suspiro resignado escapou por entre os seus lábios, concomitante a um leve aceno.

– Tu e o Potter são amigos desde sempre, passam imenso tempo juntos, passaram por muita coisa juntos. Nunca se sentiram atraídos um pelo outro?

Não era bem isso que tencionara perguntar… e, pelos vistos, tão-pouco era o que ela esperava. Os seus olhos abriram-se de surpresa, os lábios formaram uma linha ténue e ele aguardou o ataque de fúria que inevitavelmente se seguiria. Qual não foi, pois, o seu espanto, quando Hermione se desencostou do dossel e se sentou no chão, a face já desanuviada e surpreendentemente sorridente.

– Nunca. Em todos estes anos, Harry sempre foi um irmão para mim. Tivemos as nossas pequenas zangas, mas nada de extraordinário. Daria a minha vida por ele, sem pensar duas vezes, tal como ele faria por mim.

– Dizes isso como se tivesses a certeza – respondeu o Slytherin, sem disfarçar o espanto. No entanto, pensou melhor e acrescentou: – Não, tens razão: vocês os dois são os Gryffindors mais Gryffindors que conheço, de certezinha que não se importariam de morrer no lugar um do outro.

Não fora uma crítica e ela sabia disso: conseguira distinguir uma pontinha de admiração na voz dele, bem como algo que se assemelhava enormemente a inveja. Como se Malfoy ansiasse por morrer para salvar alguém! Ou talvez se interrogasse se alguém se sacrificaria por si…

– Não são só os Gryffindors que são capazes de actos desses – afirmou, tentando que ele se sentisse melhor.

Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha, intrigado, exigindo que ela se explicasse melhor. Não se tinha apercebido do quão profundo ela tinha penetrado nos seus pensamentos; estava totalmente desarmado perante a sua perspicácia e sensibilidade.

– Isto das equipas é uma grande estupidez. Podes dizer o que quiseres, mas os Gryffindors não são sempre corajosos, os Hufflepuffs não são todos idiotas, os Ravenclaws têm mais do que fazer do que passar o dia todo a estudar e os Slytherins não são destituídos de boas qualidades. Nós não somos estereótipos, não devíamos ser reféns de ideias previamente concebidas! – fez uma curta pausa, como que para tomar fôlego. – Por detrás desse teu ar de mau, ou pelo menos do que costumavas ter, há alguém que se importa com os outros. Podes não admitir, mas não és indiferente ao sofrimento alheio; não suportarias assistir a uma tortura, por exemplo.

Hermione estava corada pelo seu discurso, proferido numa voz segura e que confirmava que ela acreditava nas suas próprias palavras. E, embora se sentisse algo sensibilizado pelo que ouvira, a sua boca abriu-se e a sua voz soou, rápida e furiosamente.

– Como podes ter tanta certeza? Não sabes do que sou capaz, não sabes o que tenho feito até aqui nem o que poderei vir a fazer no futuro!

Tinha deslizado até ao chão, os olhos faiscantes fixos nos da morena, que o olhava com tanta irritação como a que dele emanava.

– Tu serias incapaz de matar alguém inocente. Por muito que tentasses, uma parte de ti revoltar-se-ia e trataria de te impedir de fazeres uma coisa tão errada como essa!

Aquilo atingiu-o mais do que ela poderia supor.

– Estás a dizer que sou cobarde? – gritou, o rosto contorcido a poucos centímetros do dela. – Estás, Granger? Eu poderia matar-te agora mesmo…

– Não, Malfoy, não poderias. E não, Malfoy, não te estou a chamar cobarde. Se fazer o que é certo é ser cobarde, então eu também o sou.

A resposta seca da rapariga apenas contribuiu para o enfurecer ainda mais, ao invés de o acalmar. Perdeu a noção dos seus actos e, quando deu conta, tinha a varinha apontada ao peito dela, tão perto que a ponta roçava no seu manto impecavelmente negro.

– Quando é que aprendes que nós não somos iguais, Granger? Tu salvas o Mundo dia sim, dia não, e eu estou-me a lixar para isso! Tu és tudo menos cobarde. Serias capaz de dar a tua vida por alguém de quem gostasses minimamente! Se calhar, até serias burra ao ponto de morrer a tentar salvar alguém que odiasses!

– E tu, que és tão esperto, serias capaz de ver os teus pais morrerem, sem fazeres nada para o impedir!?

Não, não seria. Não se tinha sujeitado aos caprichos de Voldemort para salvar a sua família? No entanto, não permitiria que ela compreendesse que estava, mais uma vez, certa; já estava na altura de ela perceber que ele não era tão inofensivo como pensava. Por isso, empurrou a sua varinha mais de encontro ao seu peito. Sentiu-a estremecer ligeiramente, por meros instantes.

– Não me assustas, Malfoy, nem me convences. Queres continuar a fingir que és um durão? Óptimo, continua: eu não acredito em ti – afirmou Hermione, numa voz calma e segura.

– Não devias confiar tão cegamente nos outros.

– E não confio, mas confio em mim e na minha certeza de que tu vais baixar essa varinha sem me magoar.

E agora, o que faria? Era visível no seu olhar que ponderava as suas hipóteses, indeciso e confuso. Não queria, realmente, enfeitiçá-la, até porque ela era a sua única aliada. Contudo, também não podia deixar que ela o humilhasse daquele modo!

Vendo que o tinha colocado numa posição difícil e não desejando que ele fosse obrigado a rebaixar-se mais, a morena limitou-se a levantar-se e a afastar-se para longe de Malfoy, da sua varinha e dos seus sentimentos feridos, num silêncio calculado.

* * *

**N/a: **Desculpem a demora, estive ocupada e com pouca inspiração --'. Espero que gostem do capítulo - que é dedicado à Fla :)

Obrigada a todos os que têm lido/comentado/favoritado.


	6. 6 Ups!

**And Then You**

_por Ireth Hollow_

_

* * *

_**6. Ups!**

Depois daquela discussão, ambos evitavam cuidadosamente qualquer referência ao sucedido, temendo que os ânimos se voltassem a incendiar e que, desta vez, não houvesse volta a dar. Mais do que isso, tinham imposto uma certa frieza às palavras que trocavam, numa tentativa de restaurar parte das suas antigas relações. O que eles não queriam entender é que não podiam fazer nada para recuperar o passado; algo se quebrara, definitivamente. Por mais que tentassem, já não conseguiam pensar um no outro como arqui-inimigos…

E, por acaso, Hermione estava assustada com a frequência com que Malfoy povoava os seus pensamentos. Obviamente que tal se devia ao feitiço de fixação, mas, mesmo assim, era muito aborrecido que o seu primeiro pensamento, todas as manhãs, fosse centrada no loiro – e que o último, antes de adormecer, também o fosse. Decididamente, tinha de se apressar a encontrar uma solução.

Aproveitava cada momento que não passava com Harry e Ron para testar hipóteses, quer _ele_ estivesse por perto ou não. E, mesmo quando estava a jantar com os amigos, via-se incapaz de desligar completamente daquele problema, especialmente porque via o modo como os olhos de Lavender deixavam transparecer um Slytherin cada vez mais desesperado. Odiava ter de admitir a si própria o quão assustada se sentia com a intensidade do desânimo dele…

Pelo menos, sentia que estava próxima de descobrir a solução para reverter o feitiço. Em breve, tudo aquilo terminaria: Malfoy retomaria o seu verdadeiro aspecto, Lavender deixaria de ser uma vassoura (e sairia de debaixo da sua cama), descansaria, recuperaria a sua antiga rivalidade com o loiro e deixaria de lhe dedicar pensamentos menos desejáveis. Gryffindor e Slytherin voltariam a ser equipas rivais, sem qualquer convívio saudável entre eles. Deixaria de trocar sarcasmos e opiniões sobre os demais alunos de Hogwarts, ou palpites sobre livros e feitiços, ou qualquer outra coisa que fizesse exclusivamente com ele.

Seria um alívio quando tudo aquilo terminasse, certo?

Não fazia sentido sentir aquele aperto na garganta, num prenúncio de saudades: ela queria pôr um fim a tudo aquilo.

Então, porque é que os seus olhos se humedeciam com tal perspectiva?

Oh, Merlin, devia andar mesmo exausta.

Quem também estava cansado era o próprio Draco Malfoy: cansado de ser quem não era, cansado de tentar descobrir uma forma de se livrar daquele corpo feminino e fútil, cansado de seguir as ordens de Voldemort, cansado de se preocupar com os seus pais e com Hermione, cansado de pensar nela, cansado de lutar para não pensar nela, cansado de perder essa luta e acabar por pensar invariavelmente nela, cansado de negar que não deixava de pensar nela.

A verdade é que já se apercebera de que não conseguia combater contra as imagens que o seu cérebro insistia em passar diante dos seus olhos, sempre que tentava adormecer. Eram promessas de um futuro que não lhe pertencia: sem Voldemort, sem medo, sem guerra. Eram simples utopias, nas quais a morena surgia insistentemente, com um sorriso radioso e os cabelos a ondular ao vento, murmurando que estaria sempre ao seu lado.

Não que fosse realmente isso que o seu coração desejava. Era, apenas, um reflexo do turbilhão em que se encontrava mergulhado, sem esquecer que estava preso no corpo de uma rapariga há semanas.

Por vezes, dava por si em frente ao espelho, perguntando-se a si próprio se o cabelo de Lavender não ficaria melhor encaracolado! Se aquilo continuasse por muito mais tempo, poderia vir a correr o risco de começar a apreciar saias e vestidos e, quem sabe, olhar para os homens com outros olhos?! Não, isso seria impensável – pior do que ser humilhado pelo Potter, pior do que sonhar com Granger, pior do que invejar os Weasleys.

Foi com este género de pensamentos que entrou no dormitório das raparigas, batendo a porta com força atrás de si. O estrondo fez sobressaltar alguém, e esse alguém arfou, e esse arfar fê-lo arrepiar-se. Os seus olhos fixaram-se rapidamente na figura rígida e alerta da morena, semi-deitada na sua cama, uma mão dentro do bolso, como se procurasse a varinha. O desanuviar da sua expressão não contribuiu para que ele se sentisse melhor; pelo contrário, o facto de ela não o encarar como uma potencial ameaça despertou nele sentimentos ainda mais violentos e desesperados.

Mais tarde, culpá-la-ia pelo que sucedeu a seguir.

Todo o desânimo, todo o medo, toda a culpa, toda a raiva – tudo o que sentia e reprimia – venceram a fraca resistência que ele ainda oferecia e Draco avançou na direcção da morena, deixando cair pelo caminho a mochila de Lavender. Ignorou as perguntas algo preocupadas que lhe eram dirigidas, em voz baixa e controlada, ignorou a voz de alarme que soava na sua cabeça, ignorou a marca que lhe maculava o braço – tudo menos aqueles olhos castanhos, aquela face conhecida e _segura_, aqueles cabelos de uma rebeldia harmoniosa. E aqueles lábios discretos e entreabertos, aos quais colou os seus, sem delicadeza, por momentos. E foi apenas durante momentos, simples segundos, que aquele beijo subsistiu; qual descarga eléctrica, os dois recuaram imediatamente, amedrontados e confusos.

Tinha o olhar propositadamente desviado da morena, no entanto, sabia que o dela estava fixo em si, inquisidor e, quem sabe, enfurecido? Também ele devia estar zangado consigo mesmo, por ter permitido que aquilo sucedesse! Contudo, não conseguia pensar nem recriminar-se; o sangue pulsava-lhe nas veias, a respiração tornava-se cada vez mais ofegante e as palavras jorraram dos seus lábios numa torrente rápida e decidida.

– Estou preso num corpo de rapariga há semanas, Granger. Preciso de me sentir homem, antes que enlouqueça de vez.

E, tomado por um novo ardor, voltou a face para ela e encontrou-a demasiado perto, quase como se estivesse à sua _espera_. Reparou no olhar brilhante de Hermione, no rubor no seu rosto, na irregularidade da sua respiração e, depois, não reparou em mais nada: a sua boca já se impusera à dela, violentamente, sem qualquer espécie de controlo.

Não se apercebeu do instante exacto em que os braços dela o enlaçaram pelo pescoço, nem como é que as suas próprias mãos se perderam no cabelo e nas vestes dela. Não sabia explicar como é que a cobriu com o seu corpo, nem porque é que não conseguia parar de a beijar. Tão-pouco se importava com isso; aquilo que estava a sentir, aquele fogo que o devorava de dentro para fora e de fora para dentro, impedia-o de raciocinar, de parar, de se afastar. E era com redobrada paixão que a sua língua brincava com a dela, que os seus dentes a magoavam, que as unhas dela se cravavam nas suas costas.

A única coisa que os poderia separar, naquela altura, era um inevitável despertar para a realidade. E este foi precisamente personificado por Parvati Patil, que subia as escadas cantarolando algo ridiculamente insuportável e deveras inoportuno.

Claro que eles se separaram, instintivamente, virando as faces ofegantes e culpadas para lados opostos, tentando recuperar a compostura. Os dedos de Hermione apressaram-se a ajeitar o manto e os dele pressionaram as têmporas, numa silenciosa manifestação de desagrado.

O pior era que esse desagrado não era pelo que acabara de acontecer, mas sim pela interrupção protagonizada pela recém-chegada. Foi, pois, com azedume que a saudou, e foi com raiva que a abandonou, passando por ela e descendo as escadas a correr. Correu, desceu escadas, correu, cruzou corredores, correu, empurrou alunos, correu, embateu em esquinas; correu e só parou quando se encontrava sob uma intensa e fria chuva de Inverno.

Infelizmente, nem as fortes e inúmeras gotas de águas eram capazes de apagar da sua boca o gosto de Hermione, nem o seu calor, nem o seu cheiro, nem a lembrança do palpitar frenético do seu coração.

Nem mesmo toda a chuva do mundo seria suficiente para o fazer esquecer que a beijara desesperada e apaixonadamente.

* * *

**N/a: **Não me matem --' Eu sei que demorei uma eternidade para actualizar e que, ainda para mais, tive a latar de apresentar um capítulo tão pequenino! Contudo, tudo isso tem uma explicação lógica. Em primeiro lugar, eu estive sem tempo nem inspiração para escrever. E, agora que já estou mais livre, estive a pensar na fic e decidi que este capítulo teria de ser assim mesmo, curto.

Já sabem que eu gosto de comentários ;)


	7. 7 Necessidade

**And Then You**

_por Ireth Hollow_

_

* * *

_**7. Necessidade**

Nessa noite, Hermione foi incapaz de dormir. Por mais voltas que desse na cama, por mais força que fizesse para manter os olhos fechados, por mais calma que quisesse impor à sua respiração, por mais vazia que tentasse manter a sua mente, não conseguia adormecer. Simplesmente, não era capaz.

Como era possível que ainda sentisse um formigueiro nos locais que ele beijara? Como era possível que o seu peito ofegasse de cada vez que recordava o seu ardor? Como era possível que o seu perfume se tivesse entranhado tanto nos seus cabelos?

E porque é que o seu coração se contraía de dor, ante a sua ausência?

E de quem era a culpa? Exclusivamente sua. Ninguém a obrigara a ouvir o que quer que Malfoy tivesse para lhe dizer, nem a querer ajudá-lo e muito menos a preocupar-se com ele. E, agora, teria de lidar com as consequências dos seus actos – coisa de que parecia incapaz, a julgar pelo olhar insone com que apareceu no Salão, no dia seguinte.

Assim que se livrara de Parvati, fechara-se na casa-de-banho e tomara um banho demorado. A água quente acalmou o tremor do seu corpo, no entanto, foi incapaz de serenar o seu espírito. Esfregara a pele vigorosamente, tentando apagar todos os vestígios do toque de Malfoy; porém, nem mesmo a dor a aliviou da verdade: tinham-se beijado. E o pior é que, para todos os efeitos, não foram os cabelos dele que ela agarrou, não foram os seus lábios que ela beijou, nem sequer foram os seus suspiros e gemidos que ela ouviu: foram os de Lavender.

Definitivamente, quem quer que tivesse enfeitiçado o Slytherin acabara de ganhar o ódio de Hermione Granger.

**xxx**

- Viste a Lavender?

Ron não compreendeu porque é que a morena empalideceu, nem porque olhou em redor, de olhos bem abertos.

– Não dormiu no dormitório – apressou-se Parvati a atalhar, de sobrancelhas erguidas para o ruivo. – Pensei que tivesse passado a noite contigo.

Harry sufocou uma gargalhada, recordando o modo como o amigo ressonara na noite anterior. Este, por sua vez, engasgou-se com o sumo de abóbora, ficando tão vermelho como a camisola que trazia vestida. Deitou uma olhadela de viés a Hermione, esperando com receio a sua reacção. Foi, pois, com surpresa que constatou que ela se manteve imperturbável, quase como se não tivesse ouvido o que a outra dissera. E, contudo, ele tinha a certeza de que ela tinha ouvido!

– Que estranho – continuou Parvati, alheia ao constrangimento de Ron. –, ela não costuma desaparecer assim! Mas, também, ela tem andado tão estranha!

– É só impressão tua – cortou, rápida e incisiva, a morena.

A outra Gryffindor lançou-lhe um olhar interrogativo. Como é que Hermione Granger ousava dar a entender que sabia mais sobre Lavender do que a sua melhor amiga?!

– Ai é? O Seamus ainda ontem me disse a mesma coisa…

– Realmente, ela está mais… ponderada – acrescentou Harry, algo distraidamente.

Hermione fulminou-o com o olhar, ao mesmo tempo que afirmava, no tom mais neutro que conseguiu:

– Não deve ser nada de especial. Talvez esteja cansada; este ano tem sido muito trabalhoso para todos nós.

Ninguém lhe respondeu, pelo que se deu por contente pelo modo como lidara com a situação. Permitiu-se a mergulhar novamente na letargia que a falta de sono lhe impusera, longe das vozes animadas dos outros e das suspeitas silenciosas de Parvati. Contudo, algo mudara: a sua apatia fora abalada pelo desaparecimento temporário do Slytherin. Certamente, não quisera voltar ao dormitório, depois do que se tinha passado entre eles, e adormecera num qualquer sítio. A qualquer momento, iria transpor as portas do Salão, num porte cansado, mas altivo. Evitaria dirigir-lhe a palavra, não cruzaria o olhar com o seu, ignorá-la-ia completamente. Talvez até se envolvesse numa enérgica conversa com Parvati, talvez até fizesse olhinhos a Ron para lhe mostrar que o que sucedera não tinha importância.

Contudo, nada disso aconteceu: passaram cinco, dez, trinta, sessenta minutos e _ele_ ainda não tinha aparecido. O Salão estava praticamente vazio e ela não podia continuar a fingir que _ainda_ tinha fome; o olhar de Harry havia-se tornado desconfiado e o de Ron enfadado. Não poderia adiar mais a sua partida.

– Vamos.

Ele não apareceria. Não enquanto não a magoasse o suficiente com a sua ausência.

**xxx**

A hora de jantar já passara, mas Lavander ainda não tinha reaparecido. Parvati já tinha perguntado a todos os Gryffindors se sabiam dela; agora, fazia questão de os incomodar ainda mais, ao andar de um lado para o outro na Sala Comum. Ron seguia-a com os olhos – algo que, noutros tempos, teria irritado soberbamente a morena –, como se também ele estivesse preocupado com a desaparecida.

Hermione permanecia sentada num dos cadeirões em frente à lareira, com o olhar preso nas labaredas ondulantes. Sempre que se ouvia o deslizar do retrato da Dama Gorda, ela suspirava, pois sabia que não era Malfoy quem tinha acabado de entrar.

Durante toda a tarde, supusera que aquela situação não duraria muito. Ele era orgulhoso, sim, mas também impaciente: o seu amuo não poderia arrastar-se até ao jantar. Contudo, vinte e quatro horas tinham decorrido desde a última vez que o vira… e parecia que não conseguiria suportar nem mais um minuto de espera.

Felizmente, não era a única.

– Vou procurá-la – afirmou Parvati, num súbito guincho.

De um salto, tanto Hermione como Ron se ergueram, ao mesmo tempo que a voz de Harry se fazia ouvir, confirmando que também ele faria parte do grupo de busca. Logo Dean e Seamus foram chamados para ajudar, e Ginny juntou-se ao grupo, mais pela companhia do namorado do que pela desaparecida. Deste modo, dividiram o castelo em secções e partiram, uns mais preocupados do que os outros.

Assim que se viu sozinha, a morena encostou-se à parede, o olhar fixo no tecto. De nada adiantaria percorrer os corredores do castelo sem rumo; Malfoy não se deixaria encontrar com tamanha facilidade. Tinha de pensar como ele, tinha de se pôr no seu lugar: sentir o que ele estava a sentir, tomar as decisões que ele tinha tomado, ir para onde ele tinha ido e dizer o que ele queria que ela lhe tivesse dito.

**xxx**

A Sala das Necessidades fora a sua primeira opção.

Não poderia voltar ao dormitório das raparigas e arriscar-se a dar de caras com e_la_. Quem sabe o que aconteceria? Tanto poderia enfeitiçá-la como abraçá-la, ignorá-la ou beijá-la! Não, não regressaria, não correria tal risco, não poderia cometer _outro_ erro.

Os cabelos molhados de Lavender incomodavam-no deveras, no entanto, nada fez para melhorar a sua situação. As roupas encharcadas, coladas ao corpo, eram também uma fonte de desconforto, ainda que ele o apreciasse secretamente. Sim, o mal-estar que o envolvia era-lhe estranhamente agradável, pois encarava-o como um castigo merecido pelo que sucedera, não obstante a sua insuficiência.

Não se recordava do desejo exacto que formulara, ou até se chegara a exprimir desejo algum. O que é certo é que a Sala das Necessidades se abriu para ele… e não havia nenhum Armário por concertar, nem fileiras de objectos perdidos ou escondidos.

Nessa noite, limitou-se a cambalear até ao que lhe pareceu ser uma cama, totalmente alheado do que o rodeava. Não se deu ao trabalho de se despir. Os cobertores eram quentes e reconfortantes, e o sono não tardou a vencer a fraca resistência que o seu corpo húmido ainda pudesse oferecer. Os seus sonhos foram suaves e pouco nítidos, o que lhe permitiu repousar como já não o fazia há meses. Quando se ergueu, na manhã seguinte, estava disposto a enfrentar tudo o que lhe aparecesse à frente, fosse Voldemort ou Hermione.

Não há, contudo, milagres. Assim que se lembrou de prestar atenção ao local onde se encontrava, toda a sua recém-criada coragem se evaporou. Todas as dúvidas e todos os medos regressaram, qual boomerang ameaçador, deixando-o mergulhado num misto de estupefacção e derrota.

Estava numa sala triangular, fracamente iluminada por meia dúzia de tochas encantadas. A cama onde estivera deitado era sumptuosa, intrigantemente semelhante à que se encontrava no seu quarto, na Mansão Malfoy. No entanto, esse era o único elemento familiar na sala, era o único que não o assustava. Deixou-se cair nela, como se o contacto pudesse aliviá-lo dos seus sentimentos.

Num dos cantos do triângulo, estava um retrato em tamanho real dos seus pais, tão realista que, por momentos, pensou que não estava só. Lucius olhava-o com uma expressão severa, ainda que o cinza dos seus olhos espelhasse o mesmo que a face de Narcissa não se importava de demonstrar: amor, orgulho, preocupação. Estavam de mãos dadas, um mero eco da profundidade da sua união.

Incomodado, desviou o olhar para o canto da esquerda. Um novo sobressalto assolou-o, ao reconhecer a marca negra, distorcendo o céu de uma qualquer cidade. Não, não era uma cidade qualquer: era Londres e estava _a arder_! E o que era aquilo no canto inferior da tela? Parecia um brasão…

A medo, aproximou-se do quadro. À medida que a distância ia diminuindo, mais pormenores ia assimilando, baralhando o seu cérebro e fazendo acelerar o seu coração. Uma varinha voando, um cadáver boiando no Tamisa, o Chapéu Seleccionador a consumir-se em chamas, os símbolos de Gryffindor, Ravenclaw e Hufflepuff pisados, rasgados, destruídos. O brasão de Slytherin de pé, aparentemente imaculado… não fosse as gotas de sangue que dele caíam.

O horror da imagem suplantou, por fim, a curiosidade do loiro, obrigando-o a recuar, a virar a cara e a fugir na direcção contrária. Não estava preparado para descobrir o que mais havia naquela maldita sala, já não conseguia suportar mais nenhuma revelação! Contudo, quem disse que ele merecia que os seus sentimentos fossem respeitados? Os seus pés tinham ganho vida, conduzindo-o ao terceiro canto, agora tão temido…

Engolindo em seco, ergueu o olhar, certo de que não poderia fugir do que quer que a Sala lhe quisesse mostrar. Esperava deparar-se com mais uma dose de terror e morte, daí que os seus olhos se tenham arregalado de espanto perante o retrato diante de si: os campos de Hogwarts, com o castelo em último plano, e uma jovem feiticeira sorrindo para si. Os seus cabelos, castanhos e rebeldes, esvoaçavam livremente; os seus olhos, castanhos e sábios, pareciam olhar directamente para o seu âmago; os seus lábios, finos e sorridentes, eram um convite de felicidade e paz. E a sua mão, pequena e magra, estava estendida na sua direcção.

Já não sabia o que mais o confundia: se os pais, se Voldemort, se Hermione. O seu olhar era alternadamente atraído por uns e outros, a sua cabeça doía com a montanha-russa de pensamentos, o seu peito arfava com a mistura de sentimentos que o iam devorando com lentidão. E ele, no meio do triângulo, não sabia o que fazer, para onde olhar, para onde correr.

Foi então que se apercebeu que também o centro da Sala tinha algo para ele observar. Não era, porém, mais um quadro: era um simples espelho, com uma estranha inscrição na parte superior. Sem pensar duas vezes, aproximou-se dele, certo de que o seu reflexo – ou melhor, o de Lavender – não poderia ser tão mau quanto o que já tinha presenciado nessa manhã.

Por um instante, vislumbrou o seu aspecto actual: cabelo comprido e despenteado, manto descuidado e sujo de lama, testa franzida e olhar perturbado. Contudo, logo essa imagem desapareceu, dando lugar a uma outra.

Draco Malfoy olhava-o de volta, altivo como sempre. As suas vestes eram limpas e de aspecto caro, o seu cabelo loiro estava bem penteado, os seus olhos tão imperturbáveis como o costume. O seu porte emanava confiança, mas também algo mais: alegria, segurança, paz. Aquele era quem ele sempre quisera ser e que nunca viria a ser; era um futuro tão ansiado como impossível, um sonho para sempre rasgado.

O Draco do espelho sorriu-lhe. Era um sorriso algo sarcástico, levemente assimétrico, igualzinho ao que ele costumava fazer. No entanto, o seu _reflexo_ não se limitava a sorrir: estava a tentar entregar-lhe uma qualquer mensagem. Quase podia discernir os contornos do segredo que lhe estava prestes a ser confiado naquele sorriso…

Um novo sentimento animou o loiro, fazendo com que o seu coração retomasse um ritmo acelerado – era esperança. Era essa a mensagem que o rapaz do espelho lhe enviara: ainda não estava tudo perdido, ele ainda poderia ser feliz. Só teria de fazer as escolhas certas! Sim, era isso mesmo: os seus olhos captaram um subtil aceno de concordância por parte do seu duplo, antes de também ele lhe virar costas, atendendo a um qualquer chamamento silencioso.

Ficou, pois, sozinho com todas aquelas revelações, envolvido num mar de dúvidas e opções, tentando chegar a uma conclusão.

**xxx**

Procurara na biblioteca apenas para se certificar: sabia que ele não estaria lá. Tão-pouco estaria em qualquer outro lugar onde pudesse dar de caras com alguém, pelo que excluiu logo o Salão e a Sala Comum dos Slytherin. Também não estava no campo de Quidditch, nem na casa-de-banho da Murta Queixosa – _Não, ninguém tem visitado a pobre Murta!_ -, nem nas cozinhas, nem nas estufas, nem nas salas de aula.

Por outras palavras, não estava em _lado_ _nenhum._

Nesse instante, fez-se luz na cabeça de Hermione Granger e ela começou a correr, sem se importar com quem a pudesse ver ou ouvir.

**xxx**

Os seus pais não lhe ofereciam qualquer dilema: eram a sua única família, amavam-no e ele amava-os. Estava disposto a tudo por eles e, ao contrário do que dissera à morena, _morreria_ por eles.

**xxx**

Só mais um lanço de escadas a separava do sétimo andar. A garganta ardia-lhe da correria, os seus músculos queixavam-se de dor, a visão começava a ficar turva das lágrimas. Apenas a sua determinação não sofrera qualquer abalo.

**xxx**

Era óbvio que nunca deveria ter deixado que o Lord das Trevas tatuasse aquela marca no seu braço, que nunca quisera ser verdadeiramente um Devorador da Morte, que nunca ansiara por matar.

Agora, era tarde para tais arrependimentos.

**xxx**

Nunca devia ter permitido que ele se aproximasse tanto de si, nunca quisera que ele a beijasse, nunca ansiara por que ele a amasse.

Agora, já não podia fazer nada para mudar a realidade.

**xxx**

Não era difícil saber que tinha de se livrar da influência de Voldemort. Não era difícil compreender que só Hermione o poderia ajudar nessa demanda. Não era difícil aceitar que a sua vida dependia dela… e que fora ele quem lha depositara nas mãos.

Nunca pensara vir a precisar dela tanto assim.

**xxx**

Não era complicado saber que nada poderia ser como antes. Não era complicado compreender que a forma como o via mudara. Não era complicado aceitar que tinha aberto a mente para ele… e que, de algum modo, também o incluíra no seu coração.

Nunca pensara vir a apaixonar-se por alguém assim.

**xxx**

A Hermione do retrato era uma cópia fiel da verdadeira. Aproximou-se dela, a respiração cada vez mais irregular, o olhar preso na pessoa que agora sabia amar.

Era ela a sua escolha, por mais intricado que fosse o caminho que tivesse de percorrer até a alcançar.

**xxx**

Estacou em frente à porta, respirando ruidosamente, uma mão sobre o peito, o coração galopante.

Ele não era perfeito, mas tão-pouco ela o era. Não eram almas gémeas, não eram os opostos-que-se-atraem, não eram o príncipe e a princesa de uma história de encantar.

**xxx**

Estendeu a mão para a mão que o retrato tão amavelmente lhe oferecia.

**xxx**

Estendeu a mão para a maçaneta que magicamente surgira na porta.

**xxx**

No instante em que a sua pele sentiu o frio da tela pintada, a porta abriu-se de rompante. Quis virar-se para descobrir quem ousara perturbar o clímax da sua epifania, no entanto, algo o paralisava, impedindo-o de mover qualquer músculo. Um estranho formigueiro percorreu o seu corpo, uma súbita luminosidade que emanava de si mesmo forçou-o a fechar os olhos… E, quando os abriu, compreendeu que algo mudara.

– Oh!

Reconheceria aquela voz em qualquer lugar, mesmo que soasse tão baixa como naquele momento.

– Hermione – murmurou, quase sem se dar conta.

Deu, então, meia volta e deparou-se com uma morena confusa e espantada, que arfava e cambaleava na sua direcção. O espelho que antes estivera no centro da sala estava, agora, em frente à porta, embora ele não percebesse como – pensamento este que se evaporou, assim que se deu conta de que o que tanto admirava a jovem era aquilo que os seus olhos fitavam: o seu próprio aspecto.

Duvidoso, levou as mãos à cara. Sim, este era o seu nariz, e esta a sua pele, e estes os seus olhos, e esta a sua boca. Sim, este era o seu cabelo, curto, louro e sedoso. Sim, este era o seu corpo; apenas as roupas não lhe pertenciam.

Sim, ele voltara a ser Draco Malfoy. E sim, era Hermione Granger que se precipitava para os seus braços abertos, sem quaisquer reservas.

Permaneceram assim, silenciosos e abraçados, pelo que lhes pareceu uma eternidade. Nenhum dos dois compreendia como é que ele se livrara da maldição que há tanto tempo o massacrava, mas também nenhum deles estava disposto a pensar nisso naquele momento. Não era altura de pensar, e sim de sentir. E o que eles sentiam era tão grande, tão intenso, tão _certo_ que só uma palavra o poderia descrever.

Quem diria que seria Hermione Granger a ensinar Draco Malfoy a escrever a_mor_?

* * *

**N/a:** E eis o penúltimo capítulo de And Then You. Sim, a fic está mesmo a acabar; só falta o epílogo - e este até poderia ser dispensável, se eu não quisesse dar um "extra" ^^

Espero que tenham gostado. Não penso demorar muito a postar o epílogo, mas nunca se sabe. Até lá, votos de Bom Ano Novo o/


	8. 8 Epílogo

**And Then You**

_por Ireth Hollow_

_

* * *

  
_

**8. Epílogo**

A união de um Malfoy com uma Granger nunca seria fácil, no entanto, tanto um como o outro já tinham feito as suas escolhas e insistiriam, teimosamente, em mantê-las. Tal não quer dizer que a sua determinação não tenha fraquejado sob o peso da dúvida, do medo ou dos outros; porém, não se deixaram derrotar por tão indignos motivos.

Obviamente, o passar do tempo foi um aliado do seu amor. Os argumentos da oposição começaram a esmorecer e, por fim, a cair ante a sua própria repetição. Por outro lado, ninguém era capaz de negar que ambos contribuíam grandemente para o bem-estar um do outro, pelo que até Lucius Malfoy acabou por se render perante a jovem Gryffindor.

Claro que todos se desinteressaram do caso quando surgiu uma outra novidade: Ron Weasley, após semanas de dolorosa indecisão, acabou por revelar a Lavender Brown o quão preocupado ficara com o seu desaparecimento – sem sequer suspeitar que este fora muito mais longo do que ele supunha – e que a razão de ser desse sentimento era algo que os livros definiam como _paixão._ A rapariga, já recuperada da confusão que a sua estadia como vassoura lhe provocara, não levantou quaisquer objecções e rendeu-se ao amor – essa força poderosa que, um dia, iria derrotar o Lord das Trevas.

Poderia demorar um dia, uma semana, um mês, um ano, uma década, uma vida… mas tudo ficaria bem.

* * *

**N/a: **Como eu disse, apenas um pequeno extra - eu não consegui resistir à vibe Ron/Lavender. E é este o fim de And Then You, uma fic criada para o projecto Make The Ferret Smile do 6V e, como tal, obrigatoriamente leve/feliz.

Espero que tenham apreciado a fic e quero agradecer a todos os que acompanharam/comentaram ao longo destes meses todos. Um enorme obrigada e até breve (espero).


End file.
